One Dream
by NightRain12
Summary: The boys meet a couple girls and unknown to them but these girls are going to play a big part of there team and their lives
1. The Amazons

Authors notes: Hey everyone this is me Silver Dragon, lol well anyway this is my first ever fan fic so if anyone is OOC just let me know and I will try to change it the best I can, well I hope you like, enough of my chit chat lets start the fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter one: The Amazons 

Two girls sat in the shade of a tree. They watched as the many beyblade battles went on around them. The girl with raven black hair turned to look over her shoulder at her friend. Her lime green eyes focused on the girl sitting next to her. She was leaning against the tree with her blonde hair falling into her face and her baby blue eyes peering out eagerly at the ongoing battles. 

"Hey Mandy, are you ready to go kick some butt" the blonde girl asked as she turned her gaze to her friend. Her blue eyes danced excitedly as she placed her hand on her beyblade. 

"Lets" Mandy smiled evilly at her friend. "Have you picked someone out you want to battle with Midi" she asked as she turned to her blonde haired friend. 

"Nope, not yet, have you" Midi asked trying to keep the her excitement down. She already knew her friends answer but she didn't care. 

"Yes" Mandy almost shouted as she took off toward her target with Midi close behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yo Tyson check out all these people bayblading" Max laughed as he looked around him. 

"This should be easy for us, there all amateurs here" Tyson smiled as he looked hungrily at all the people blading. 

"Don't get to over excited Tyson, there not all amateurs, you have to keep a clear mind" Ray cautioned as he looked around the park. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if half of them could beat you here" Kai almost smiled when he saw the reaction his comment had on Tyson. 

"I'll show you" Tyson snapped as anger bubbled inside of him. Tyson felt someone tap his shoulder as he spun around. Infront of him stood a girl with raven black hair and bright lime green eyes. Behind her stood a girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. 

"I want to have you a battle right here right now" the dark haired girl smiled as she pulled out her pure black beyblade from a pouch clipped to her belt. 

"Alright" Tyson shouted as he pumped a fist into the air. The rest of the bladebreakers and the blonde girl followed Tyson and Mandy to an empty spot to battle. Tyson and Mandy stood facing each other from opposite sides of the battle ground. 

" My name is Tyson" he smiled as he set his blade on his launcher. He looked up to see the dark haired girl also setting her blade on her launcher. 

" You don't need to know my name" she laughed as Tyson stood there with his mouth open. This girl is intense he thought to himself, this should be a good battle. 

(Sorry if this turns out really lame) 

3...2...1... LET IT RIP 

Mandy's blade shot off her launcher so fast that as it hit the ground sparks began to fly from it. 

Tyson smiled as his blade also flew into the battle. The two blades began to fight it out as sparks were flying in every which way. Mandys black blade began to follow Tyson's around the ring. 

"Lets play a little cat and mouse" Mandy laughed as her blade smashed into his with full force. 

"Hey" Tyson shouted as he watched his blade get pushed around the ring. "I've had enough of this, Dragoon lets end this now" he shouted. 

Mandys head shot up as she looked over at Midi. What am I supposed to do now Mandy thought, I can't use my bit beast because then our secret would be blown but if I don't use it I'm going to lose this battle. She watched as Tyson's blade began to glow a bright blue and a large dragon creature came forth from it. 

"Oh my god what am I going to do" Mandy whispered to herself. 

" Mandy screw the secret, go for it" Midi cheered from beside Max and Kenny. 

"Are you ready for a taste of darkness, Midnight lets do it" Mandy yelled as her blade was erupted in darkness as a huge half bat half human creature sprouted from her blade. The two blades collided with full force as a cloud of smoke covered the entire area. 

"Who won" Max asked as the smoke cleared. Neither blade was there as the smoke cleared but both blades lay perfectly still at their owners feet. Mandy bent down and scooped up her black beyblade as Midi ran up to her. 

"Wow, that was a great battle, what are your names" Tyson asked as he walked up to the girls with his friends closely following. The girls turned to look at the boys with smiles. 

"Well my name is Mandy" the girl with raven black hair smiled " and I'm Midi" the blonde one introduced herself. " We belong to a group called The Amazons". 

"Well were the Bladebreakers, this is Kai, Max, Kenny and Ray" Tyson said as he introduced everyone. " Oh and this is Dizzy" Kenny added. 

The girls stood there in shock, these were the Bladebreakers. Mandy and Midi just stared at them until they realized what they were doing and quickly turned away. 

"Where did you learn to blade like that" Tyson asked Mandy as Kai just glared at the girls. 

" Actually no-one taught us, me and Midi taught ourselves how to blade" she smiled as she looked at Midi. 

"I can't believe you let a girl beat you" Kai snapped at Tyson for no reason. 

" What, a girl's not allowed to beyblade" Mandy asked with a growl. Midi took this time to throw in her two cents. "And don't even start with that girls are weak crap" she smiled at him. 

Mandy looked down at her watch and jumped as she tapped Midi on the shoulder. 

"We got to run catch ya later" They said as they tore across the park running full blast with their hair blowing behind them. 

"Wait" Max shouted but it was too late the girls were already long gone. The boys decided it was high time they head back to the hotel and Tyson wasn't looking forward to the long lecture he was going to get from mister sour pants. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Author's notes: what do you think was it good or do I need to change it. Please review it and if you have any ideas for my next chapter let me know. 

Silver Dragon 


	2. Who are they

Authors notes: Hey it's me again, thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. I'm planning on all of you who read my fic to give me some of your ideas to make it better. I read your reviews and I wanna start the couple thing but I don't know who to put Mandy or Midi with so I want you ideas. I was thinking of putting Mandy with Tyson and Midi with Max but I want your ideas so tell me who you want to be with who. Oh ya and thanks for the spelling mistake thing I fixed the first chapter so it's beyblade not bayblade. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own the girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Tyson walked into the hotel room they all shared together. Kai had just given him a very long training session to make sure he never lost to girls again. He tiredly plopped himself onto the couch beside Ray. Kai was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and Max and Kenny were working in the corner with Dizzy. 

"Why can't I find any information of them" Kenny shouted out breaking the silence in the room. 

"On who" Tyson asked from beside Ray. 

"Those girls we met today, you know Mandy and Midi, theres no information on either one or there beyblades" Max answered for Kenny who was now back on his computer. 

"Why would you care" Ray asked as he got up off the couch to look over Kennys shoulder. 

"Remember when Midi yelled to Mandy to forget about the secret, well I was wondering what she meant by that" Kenny said to himself more then anything. By now he had the attention of the whole room, even Kai who pretended not to listen. 

"She didn't want to show her bit beast" Kai said suddenly from the corner. "They must want to keep it a secret for the tournament" Kai said as he walked out of the room. 

"I think Kai's right, so if they were hiding their bit beasts that means we know Mandys but I wonder what Midi's is" Ray said as the others nodded in agreement. 

"I'll bet it's just as strong as Mandys" Dizzy said from Kenny's lap. 

"Oh wow I would like to see her beyblade" Max smiled as he pulled out his own beyblade. 

"Easy there Max, we don't know anything about them except their names" Dizzy said with a motherly tone. 

"Well lets do something, I can't stand to sit in this hotel room any longer" Tyson wined as his stomach growled. 

"Your hungry again Tyson" Kenny asked in amazement. "But we just ate" he reasoned. 

"Well lets go for a walk and we can pick something up on the way" Max said as they all piled out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Do you think it was a bad idea to show them Midnight" Mandy asked as she and Midi walked along the crowed street. 

"I don't think so, his blade would have killed you if you didn't plus it felt good to wipe those smirks off their faces" Midi smiled as she gave Mandy a little play punch in the arm. 

"Ya your right" she smiled. Sometimes it felt good to have a friend like Midi around. 

"Oh look a shop with blade parts, lets check it out" Midi smiled excitedly as her blue eyes filled with hope. 

"Yah" Mandy smiled as they both took off at a run for the shop. Inside the shop was full of attack rings and other odds and ends for beyblades. It was a rather large shop but not to many people were in it. The girls split up and began to look at the different items on display. Mandy walked up to the front desk, the man who owned the shop came to great her. 

"May I help you miss" he asked Mandy with a smile. He was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt with his brown hair pulled into a ponytail. 

"Yes" Mandy smiled politely. " I would like to know if there are any upcoming tournaments" she asked as Midi joined her side. 

"Why yes there happens to be one tomorrow morning, here are the registration papers for the tournament" he said as he handed her the papers to fill out. "Oh and the odd thing about this tournament is that you don't need a team of four to enter, there asking that each team entered has at least one bit beast in the group" he added as he turned around to help another person at the shop. 

"This is perfect, were going to enter this one" Mandy said as they began to fill out the papers. There was something wrong with this Midi thought to herself, there asking way more questions than they usually do. Midi looked over to see Mandy eagerly filling out the form. Maybe I'm just being a worry wart, I'll keep my mouth shut for now she thought to herself. The girls handed the papers in and began to walk to the park to get a bit of practice in before dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The boys traipsed into the hotel room with a box a pizza and some pop to find Kai and Mr. Dickinson seated on the couch talking. 

"Hello boys" Mr. Dickinson smiled as they boys placed the pizza on the table with the pop. 

"Me and Kai were having a little talk, there is going to be a tournament tomorrow and I'm putting you boys in it" he smiled as he looked at Kai. 

"Yah" Tyson cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. The other boys just nodded their heads and sat on the ground. They were tired from all the walking they did today and were just happy to have a reason to sit. 

"Now hold on a minute their Tyson, this tournament is going to be a big one for all of us" Mr. Dickinson said as he smiled at the boys. 

"Why" Ray asked as he looked between Kai and Mr. Dickinson. Kai had a huge scowl on his face with a look of sheer disgust. Something is up he thought to himself. 

"I can't tell you why yet but you will find out soon enough after the tournament" he smiled as he left the room with a tiny bounce in his step. All eyes fell on Kai who had not moved a muscle through the whole talk. It was apparent that Kai wasn't about to tell anyone, anytime soon. 

"Lets dig in" Tyson cried as he made a lunge for the pizza. It was a free for all as everyone tried to grab a piece of pizza before Tyson ate it all. The pizza was gone in a matter of seconds as everyone sat on the couch to watch a bit of TV before turning in for the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Author's notes: What do you think, was it good. Don't forget to review and tell me who you want to be with who. Well hope you liked it 

Silver Dragon 


	3. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades nuff said 

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really apprentice it and in the next few chapters I'll start with a little more with the romance part. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The sun shown through Midi's window with incredible force. She rolled over to try and avoid it which caused her to completely wrap her legs up in the blankets and the next thing she knew BAMB. 

"Midi what the hell are you doing on the floor" Mandy asked as she stepped out of her bed and over Midi. 

Midi stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was 6:00 in the morning and the freaken sun was up already she cursed in her head. Mandy walked into the bathroom and Midi could hear her turn the shower on. A sigh escaped Midi's lips as she began to dig through her clothes. Midi slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a blue halter top with a giant flame in the middle. She picked up her little leather belt with a pouch and slipped it around her waist. The pouch part hung over her right hip where she placed her beyblade. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes were now wide awake and her blonde hair was brushed out till it gleamed. Mandy walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black pants and a red and black tank top. 

"You were so long in that bathroom that I thought you fell asleep again" Midi teased as Mandy dried her hair. She pulled her hair into a tight Chinese style pony tail and left two pieces down that framed her face. 

"I least I don't fall out of my own bed" Mandy retorted back with a tiny smile. Midi was just about to throw another one at Mandy when an piece of paper was slipped under their hotel's room door. Both girls looked at the paper suspiciously as Midi went to pick it up. On the paper in huge writing was........ 

** Were Back**

And it was signed with a paw print and a seashell. Both girls looked at each other with huge smiles as they both ran out of the room with the speed of light with the door slamming shut behind them. 

The girls ran through the hotel halls with alarming speed as they raced to the lobby. The girls rounded the last corner and skidded to a sliding stop both panting for breath. Midi was the first to recover as her blue eyes began to search for two brown haired girls. Mandy stood strait behind her as she also began to search. Suddenly her green eyes picked out two figures sitting on the couch and watching them intently. Midi caught onto Mandys train of sight as they both walked over to the couches. A girl with light brown hair and dark green eyes walked up and gave Midi a hug. 

"Lindz" Midi squealed as she hugged her good friend. Mandy and Midi switched as Midi also received a hug from a girl with curly dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. 

"Emma" Midi laughed as they all hugged as one big group. It was a joyful moment as the girls looked at each other with huge smiles. 

"The Amazons are back and were ready to kick some butt" Lindz smiled as the girls all broke down in laughter. 

"See how fast my letter got them down here" Lindz laughed as the girls all sat on the couch. 

"Wow, my guess is you guys came back for the tournament right" Midi asked the question which had been bugging her for awhile because her friends weren't supposed to be back for another week. 

"Yup, we heard about it and we decided we couldn't have only half of The Amazons there so we got here A.S.A.P." Emma smiled. 

The girls quickly caught up with everything they missed and were surprised to learn that their good friends met the Bladebreakers and even more surprised to find out Mandy battled Tyson. 

"Look at the time" Mandy said shocked as she looked at her watch. "We better get to the arena and sign you guys into our team" she laughed as all the girls got up and walked out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mr. Dickinson looked at the boys assembled in front of him. He sighed as they all took a seat in front of him. 

"Well boys, I have some news for you" he started as a loud yawn from Tyson interrupted him. 

"Sorry" Tyson apologized as he quickly shut his mouth. 

"As I was saying, this tournament is going to be big for us because the winners of this tournament are going to play a big part of this team" he said as he took a deep breath. "There were new rules issued yesterday that all beyblade teams must now fight together in pairs, not one against one but two on two" he stopped as he let the news sink in. 

"Yah, we can be a team" Tyson shouted as he slapped Ray and Max on their backs. 

"Sorry Tyson but it doesn't work that way, all your blades see all of each other's as enemies, we need to find some totally different bit beasts for you to work with" Dizzy explained to the boys before Mr. Dickinson even opened his mouth. 

"So the winners of this tournament will be tested to see if there bit beasts get along with ours and if they do then they join our team" Ray said piecing it together at last. 

"That's right Ray" Mr. Dickinson smiled. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be he said to himself as all the boys nodded their heads in acknowledgment. 

"So that means we only get to watch the tournament" Tyson asked with a tiny hint of hope in his voice that just maybe they would get to blade to. 

"Sorry Tyson but yes, I had to take our names out of the tournament when these new rules reached me and I thought this would be great opportunity to watch the other bladers" he smiled at the boys. 

"We better get going" Kai said as he walked out the door as the rest followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The tournament grounds were packed as the four girls made their way to the waiting room. They had just finished signing up Emma and Lindz to their team. The waiting room was fairly empty as the girls seated themselves in front of a large TV screen. It was showing a group of people beyblading in the stadium right now. Midi leaned her head back and shut her eyes, this was going to be a great day she thought to herself. Suddenly the intercom clicked on. 

"The Amazons against The Blade Busters" the mysterious voice called as the girls made their way to the arena. 

"Up first is Midi with her bit beast Blaze, against Triennia with Scratch" the announcer shouted as the girls stood facing each other. 

"Your mine" Triennia hissed as she pointed at Midi. Midi gave her a tiny scowl "that's what you think" she smiled. 

3....2.....1...Let It Rip 

Midi's silver and red beyblade shot off her launcher to meet head to head with Triennia's purple one. 

"Look it's Midi" Max said excitedly as he pointed at the blonde girl standing in the center of the arena. All the boys looked over to see Midi's beyblade instantly take control of the battle. 

Midi smiled as she looked at the battle unfolding in front of her. "Lets end this, Blaze Fire Inferno" she shouted as her blade was consumed with a red light as a unicorn with fire for a mane and tail came out of her blade. It was all over in a matter of seconds, the other girls beyblade lay in shambles at her feet as Midi picked up her blade and sat down by her friends. 

"The first round goes to Midi and The Amazons" the announcer shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers. 

" She totaled the other girls blade" Max said as he looked at Midi with shock written all over his face. 

Next was up Lindz with her orange beyblade and her bit beast Striker. Lindz made short work of the young rookie kid with one slash from her orange tiger. Soon Emma was up and in a matter of seconds she and her aqua blade with Drifter her horned shark bit their way to a win which ended as The Amazons 3 and The Blade Busters 0. 

The girls headed back to the waiting room to wait for there next turn to beyblade. 

"Do you know those girls" Mr. Dickinson asked very impressed by the girls skills. 

"Ya we met them in the park yesterday" Tyson answered for everyone. 

"But we only know Midi and Mandy we never met the other two" Max smiled as Kenny was typing furiously away at his computer. 

"I got it" he suddenly shouted out. 

"Correction, we got it" Dizzy huffed at him. " Sorry Dizzy" Kenny smiled. 

"Got what" Ray asked curious as he leaned over to take a look at what all the fuss was about. 

On the screen was a picture of all four girls standing holding their beyblades. Midi had a huge smile on her face as he baby blue eyes glowed. Mandy stood beside her with one arm slung around Midi's neck with her black hair blowing in the tiny breeze. On the other side of Midi was a girl with short light brown hair and green eyes. She had a no expression on her face and in the picture it appeared as if she was trying to pull away before it was shot. In the background stood a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She had a tiny smile on her face as she looked into the camera. 

Some info and all the girls names were posted underneath the picture. The info didn't tell much more than their name and the colour of their beyblades. 

"That's a great shot" Ray laughed as he looked at picture. The other boys also looked at the picture. Kai just grunted as he looked at the happy faces. 

The boys watched with amazement as the girls quickly eliminated all they came up against. They quickly climbed to the top of the tournament and then they disappeared. Suddenly an announcement came on. 

"I'm sorry to announce this but we have just gotten word that The Amazons have withdrawn from the tournament due to unknown circumstances" it shouted out so everyone could hear. A series of boo's and No's could be heard across the stadium. 

"Well now that's interesting" Mr. Dickinson commented as he looked over at the boys. " I'm really impressed with these girls, I think these girls may get along great with you, are you willing to give it a shot boy's" he asked. 

"Yah" Tyson shouted. Ray just nodded his head as Max and Kenny just smiled. All eyes turned to Kai as they waited for his answer. Kai felt everyone's eyes one him and he sighed. " Yah, whatever" he said. 

"We better find them fast them" Mr. Dickinson said as he got up from his chair. They walked out of the stadium into the bright sunshine. Ray spotted the girls over by a tree as he signaled to the rest to follow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh man, I wish we didn't pull out of that tournament" Mandy wined as she kicked at a rock on the ground. 

"Yah, we were kicking some serious ass" Midi laughed as she looked at her friends. 

"I would like to know that answer too" a mysterious voice asked from behind Lindz. The girls all jumped and grouped together, a shock passed through the group as the whole Bladebreakers team was standing in front of them. 

"Well, why did you drop out" Mr. Dickinson persisted, he was very curious as to what the answer would be. 

"Because we felt bad, all the kids were younger than us and none of them stood a chance" Emma spoke up from behind the group. 

"Sympathy is a weakness" Kai said with a tiny smile. 

"Now Kai" Mr. Dickinson warned, " we have a proposition for you, are you willing to give it a shot" he asked as he explained about the new rules and the pair battling. 

The girls looked at each other, Mandy and Midi were up for it but Emma and Lindz were a bit skeptical as to out of all the other bladers in the world why they chose them. 

"Fine" Lindz answered for the group. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

How did you like it, plz tell me what you thought. I won't write anymore if I don't get at least one more review. Hope you liked it 

Silver Dragon 


	4. Authors Notes

Authors Notes 

Hey guys sorry I never updated in awhile I was really busy. Before I explain my problem I fixed my mistake in chapter 3, I never noticed it and I wanna thank cbandit101@aol.com for pointing this out and I want to also thank Miss Sakura for pointing out my mistake in chapter one. Okay here is my problem. 

1. I don't know who I want to pair Midi up with, I can't decide if I want her with Max or Ray so I need you help. Send in your reviews and tell me who you think would the best the with Midi. 

2. I am planning on putting Mandy with Kai. For anyone who was wondering 

Okay that was my problem for now lol. Well I can't wait to here what you think so please review and soon. 


	5. The Past and Pillow fights

Author's notes: Wow thanks u guys for the reviews, I really wanna thank cbandit101@aol.com for your support and I always look forward to your reviews and also I wanna thank femme night walker for her support also and all my other viewers I love you all lol jj well here's my next chappy. 

Diclaimer: I don't own beyblades. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The girls were loaded onto the B.B.A. bus that was going to take them all to the hotel. Lindz and Emma sat at the front of the bus talking while Mandy and Midi sat across from each other in more the middle of the bus. The boys were all piled into the last seats and watched the girls intently. 

"This is funny" Mandy laughed as she looked over her seat to find the boys watching them talk. 

"I know its like they've never seen a girl before" she laughed as she threw her legs up on the seat. 

"Lets go say hey" Midi laughed as they both got up and walked to the back of the bus. Midi and Mandy sat in front of them and smiled. 

"What's up my homme's" Mandy laughed as she saw the looks on their faces. 

"Don't look so shocked, it's just little old us" Midi said in a fake accent. Everyone joined in the laughter except for Ray and Kai who looked at them with odd expressions. Mandy took this chance to hop into Kai's seat. He just looked at her shocked that she had the nerve to sit with him. She just smiled sweetly up at him and he excepted her sitting their with a "hu". 

"We don't really know much about you guys, can you tell us about yourselves" Ray asked as the girls made themselves conformable. 

"Lets see, Midi, Lindz and I are all from Canada but Emma is from New York" Mandy explained as the boys listened to her with interest. "My parents died when I was young and I grew up on the streets" she laughed. 

"That's where she met me" Midi smiled. "I never knew my parents and the house I was left at abused me so I ran away when I was two and met Mandy" she added. 

"Wow, what a life" Tyson whistled as he looked at the girls. "What about Lindz and Emma" he asked in wonder. 

"Don't go talking about me now" Lindz laughed as she took a seat by the group with Emma beside her. 

"Lets see, I live with my parents in Canada and I met Midi and Mandy four years ago" Lindz explained. 

"I guess it's my turn then" laughed Emma. "I live in New York with my mother, my father lives in Canada right beside Lindz's house and that's how I met her and she introduced me to the other two" she laughed as she finished her story. 

The teens began to talk about all different things, the bus ride went by quickly and before they knew it they were standing outside the hotel. 

"The room I got for you is on the top floor, there is a living room in the middle, off to the left is where the boys will sleep and to the right is where the girls will sleep" Mr. Dickinson explained as he opened the door to their hotel room. 

Lindz and Emma walked in and then through the door that lead to the girls rooms. Midi and Mandy raced for the couch while all the boys disappeared into their door on the right. It was left as just Mandy and Midi on the couch. 

"Well, what do you think about all this" Midi asked as they began to flip through the channels on the TV. 

"I think it's a blast" Mandy yelled as she suddenly jumped off the couch and ran into the girls room. Midi just sighed as she followed her friend into the room. 

Girls Room 

The girls began to change into their P.J's. Midi wore a blue army pants with a matching tank top. Mandy had a pair of black pajama pants and a red tank top. Emma wore a green tank top with yellow shorts and Lindz wore yellow shorts with a white tank top. 

"Dam, Kai is hot" Mandy laughed as she began to jump on her bed. " And Midi thinks Max is cute" she teased as she stuck her tongue out at Midi. Midi blushed scarlet as she threw a pillow at Mandy with hit her square in the face and knocked her off the bed. 

"I was right" Mandy teased as she got up from the floor with an evil smile on her face. Emma and Lindz just looked at each other and smiled. "Here they go again" the said together as they both began to laugh. 

"I'm gonna go tell him" Mandy threatened as she ran out of the room. " Don't you dare" Midi yelled as she grabbed a pillow and followed Mandy out of the room. Emma and Lindz also grabbed pillows because they knew their friends were going to start a huge pillow fight. 

In The Living Room 

The boys were all sitting on the couch watching TV as Mandy ran in closely followed by Midi. 

"Mandy, I'm so gonna get you" Midi laughed as she took aim with the pillow and let it soar. The pillow beamed Mandy in the back of the head. A big smile was on Midi's face, suddenly an attack of pillows hit her. She looked up to see Lindz and Emma giver her a tiny smile and a wave. 

"Hey" Mandy laughed as she looked at the couch at all the boys watching them. Another one of her evil smiles spread over her face as she threw a pillow at the couch. It beamed Tyson right in the head. 

"That's it" Tyson shouted as he jumped from the couch and joined the battle. The rest of the boys followed except for Kai who just sat there. "Waste of time" he muttered to himself. 

"Oh really" Mandy smiled as she let out a war cry and attacked him with a pillow. He quickly dodged her but she turned suddenly and hit him across the back with it. She fell to the floor laughing as he began to hit her with the pillow. 

Emma and Lindz were getting their butts kick by Max, Kenny, Ray and Tyson. They were backed into a corner and the boys were showing no mercy. Midi ran up and hit Max hard across the leg, throwing him off balance and knocking him over. The other girls took this chance and began to get the boys back. Max got off the floor to see a smiling Midi standing in front of him. 

"I'm going to get you" Max laughed as he launched himself at her. 

"Bring it on" Midi laughed as she began to hit him with the pillow. It was an all out war that lasted about 15 minuets until Midi dropped to the floor exhausted with Max right beside her. 

Everyone piled onto the couch except for Midi who was still lying on the floor trying to catch her breath. They began to watch TV as Midi pulled herself onto the couch. An hour later Emma, Lindz, Kenny and Max said their goodnights. Mandy and Midi were next to go and soon the rest went as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up lol. I'm really happy to see all those reviews I got and I hope to see more or I wont write anymore. 

Silver Dragon 


	6. Who's with Who

Authors Notes: Thanks everybody and yes I'm going to put Midi and Max together so if your wondering that's my choice lol okay enough of my rambling lets got to the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi woke up with a start. It was dark out and she could make out the sleeping figures of her friends. She gently wiped the sweat from her forehead and cursed at herself for getting so worked up over a dream she couldn't even remember. Quickly she put on a pair of old ripped jeans with a blue belly top and quietly tiptoed out of the room. The clock in the kitchen read 6:00 and she silently let out a tiny laugh. 

"Now where's the cereal" she whispered to herself as she began to look through the cupboards. It was now where to be found. Her stomach gave a tiny growl as she quickly placed her hand on it to stop the noise. 

"Enough of this" she thought to herself as she grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen to get a great shock. In front of her stood Kai, Max and Ray. 

"What are you doing up so early" she asked lost in her confusion. 

"I could ask the same" Kai scowled as he brushed passed her and walked into the kitchen with Ray right behind him. Midi let out a sigh " what not even a good morning" she giggled as she heard Ray laugh and shout good morning and Kai give an irritated grunt. Max stood in front of her with a one of his huge smiles on his face. 

"Good morning Midi" Max smiled as he looked at her. "Hungry" he asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

They finished a quick breakfast of eggs and milk because Tyson had already ate all the cereal the other night. By this time the rest of the girls had gotten up and Tyson was the only one left. 

"That's it" Mandy said as she jumped from the couch. They had been waiting for Tyson for 15 minuets already and Mandy's patience was growing thin. She stormed into the boys room to see Tyson still sleeping in his bed. Midi walked in behind her while the others just watched curiously from the door. 

"Ready" Mandy asked as she looked at Midi with an evil smile. Midi just sighed and walked out of the room. Mandy walked over to Tyson's bed and gently pulled the covers off his head. Midi had returned with a bucket of freezing cold water and handed it to Mandy. Midi walked out of the room to stand with the others at the door. 

Mandy smiled as she turned the bucket upside down on Tyson's head. ", **Ahhhhhh what the hell**" Tyson shouted as he jumped out of his bed to see Mandy standing there with a bucket and a huge smile on her face and the others cracking up at the door. 

Tyson wiped the water out of his eyes and began to laugh with them. Everybody was up and changed when Mr. Dickinson walked into the room. 

"Are you ready too see if this works out" he asked, the reply he got was a couple of head nods and a few shouts. The hotel had a training area in the basement for beybladers and Mr. Dickinson had booked it for the morning. 

The eight teens and Mr. Dickinson piled into the huge underground gym. It was well lit and there were all different types of dishes built into the floor. They headed over to the row of standard dishes and waited for instructions. 

"All right, you have until lunch and then you have to clear out of here, I have to go so I want to here what happened" he smiled. "Now the new rules are we need a two teams that fight in pairs and four other people to fight one on one" he explained as everyone nodded their heads. "Now I must go, good luck" he shouted as he walked up the stairs to the main floor. 

" Okay first we'll need to get some information on your blades" Kenny said as he pulled out his laptop. "That's right give me the big job" Dizzy said in a irritated tone. 

"Okay I'll go first, lets see Blaze is a unicorn with a fire mane and tail so she dose fire attacks, she is very quick and powerful but has a weak defense" she explained. Next was Mandy. 

"Midnight is a devil creature with wings, she is darkness and has a very strong defense" she laughed as she played with her black beyblade. 

" Lets see, Striker is an orange tiger and is very strong with a great defense" she smiled as she spun her orange beyblade on her finger. 

"I guess I'm last, lets see Drifter is a horned shark and is water type, he is fast and with good defense" she explained to Dizzy. 

"All right lets start like this Midi, Mandy, Ray and Max all send your beyblades into one dish" Dizzy ordered bossily. 

Everyone took their positions at the side of the dish. 

3....2....1...LET IT RIP 

Midi's and Mandy's blades flew into the ring with great speed with Ray's and Max's close behind. 

The four blades began to circle the dish. Mandy's blade suddenly went at Midi's with great force. Ray's began to attack Mandy and Max's was in the middle of it all. 

"Okay, Mandy and Ray get your blades out of their" Dizzy shouted to the four teens. In the dish now was just Blaze a Draceal. The two blades were spinning close to each other in the middle. Blaze took a little shot at Draceal. Draceal took a shot at Blaze then both blades suddenly began to glow. Midi's silver blade and Max's green blade were both shining a bright red then suddenly the colour switched to purple and disappeared. Both blades were spinning side by side in the center of the dish unmoving. 

"What was that" Midi asked shocked as she scooped up her blade. Max also had a confused look on his face as he picked up his blade. 

"That is what were looking for" Dizzy said happily. "This means that Blaze and Draceal except each other" Kenny explained. 

"So were going to be partners" Midi asked with a smile as she gave Max a high five. 

"Yup so Midi and Max are our first set of pair bladers" Dizzy explained. 

"I have an idea" Kenny said. "Midi's blade is weak on defense but really fast and Max's blade has strong defense, their opposites" he shouted. "That's why they make the perfect team" he explained to all the blank looking faces. 

"I see what your saying" Mandy smiled as she played with her beyblade, flipping it in her hand. Yah but they both also like each other she laughed to herself. 

"Well if it works because our blades are opposites then it should work with Mandy and Kai" Midi laughed as she saw the shocked look on her friends face. 

"That's a good point" Kenny laughed. "It might work because your blade is darkness and your blade is fire which gives off light" Kenny smiled. 

"Why don't you try" Tyson pleaded. 

"Fine whatever" Kai said as he walked up to the dish. It's not that he didn't like Mandy, she was very cute and funny and she always made him feel good but he didn't want to be with her, or did he?. 

They took their positions at the side of the dish. Mandy set her pure black blade on it's launcher while Kai did the same. Suddenly both blades began to glow red and the black even before they launched them. 

"Well that was fast" Midi laughed from the sidelines. 

"So we got our two groups of pairs now, and just in the nick of time too because it just turned lunch" Emma said as she rubbed her stomach. A loud grumble came from Tyson's belly also as the group began to laugh. 

The group of teens all went to a pizza place for lunch and went sight seeing a little. By the time they got back to the hotel it was already late out so the girls and guys said their goodnights and went to sleep. 

Girls Room 

"Hey you guys I have the greatest idea, did you see some of those neat costumes while we were sight seeing" Mandy asked excitedly. 

"Yah, so what about them" Midi asked not catching on to Mandy's drift. Mandy pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. The drawing showed a picture of a combat costume used for beyblading. 

"That's cool Mandy but where are we going to get them" Emma asked as she looked at the picture. 

"Were not, were going to make them" she smiled as she handed each girl some material and other odds and ends. 

The girls were up half the night making their battle costumes, they couldn't wait till tomorrow where they would get to show their costumes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow lol that took awhile to write well I hoped you liked it and I can't wait to read your reviews, tell me what ya think 

Silver dragon 


	7. Secrets

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews well you probably guessed the first two couples by now but if you haven't you'll see when you read this chapter, well here it goes. 

Silver dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The boys all sat at the kitchen counter waiting for the girls to come out. All the boys had eaten breakfast already and were getting very impatient. Suddenly the door to the girls room opened and out walked Mandy and Midi. All the boys could do was stare at the girls. 

Mandy wore a pair of black jeans with a picture of a halo on the right hip. Her hair was put up in a tight Chinese style ponytail with red wrapping. She had on a black belly top and it read in white letters Devil. On both her arms she had a black cloth that went up to her elbows. On her head was a pair of little devil ears. 

Midi wore a pair of dark blue jeans with red flames coming up the legs. Around her head she wore a blue bandanna. She had a short red belly top on with a tiny star by her belly button. A pair of leather guards were put on both her arms. They wrapped around her thumbs and stopped just above her elbow. 

The girls laughed as they saw the looks on the boys faces. 

"You like" Mandy laughed as she gave a little twirl as Midi did the same. 

"Yah" the boys laughed, even Kai thought they looked good. It really showed their feminine sides. Mandy stole a side glance a Kai to see his reaction. Kai looked at her right in the eyes, her lime green ones full of pride. She blushed and looked away. Kai smiled a tiny smiled as he saw her reaction. 

Midi caught Max looking at her. She smiled as she walked up to him, his blue eyes catching hers. A tiny blush appeared on her face as she laughed. 

"Do I look good or what" Midi laughed as she hip checked Max. "Yah, you do" he smiled as he looked at her. 

Emma had just walked out of the room. She had her hair in a messy bun with blue ribbon hanging off the ends. Her blue shirt had one long sleeve and one short one. She had a pair of shorts with white bubbles on them. She had a huge blue jewel in the center of her forehead with gave off a unique glow. 

Lindz walked into the room with a pair of orange tiger ears and a tail. She had and orange halter top on with three black claw marks across it. Her Jeans were all ripped and torn with a pair of yellow cat eyes on the back. 

Lindz and Emma did a high five and walked over to the other girls. 

"We stayed up half the night with these costumes" Lindz wined as she looked at her tail. Emma just laughed. 

"I like them" Ray laughed as the other boys nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Thanks, but were going to change back and save these" Mandy said as the girls all walked back into their room. Finally the girls came out and Kai had pushed all of them down to the training area of the hotel. 

Emma, Ray, Tyson and Lindz all had dishes to themselves while Midi and Max had a dish together because they had to practice blading as one and same went for Kai and Mandy. 

They practiced for an hour and a half in the same spots until Kai called a halt to it. It was about lunch time so they ordered some pizza back in their hotel room. Dizzy had filled in Mr. Dickinson on the new pairs and the girls were officially made part of the team. 

"I say we party" Mandy laughed as she punched a fist into the air. 

"Yah, lets go to that new club" Midi offered as she caught onto Mandy's excitement. 

"Yah lets" they shouted as they ran to the phone. The dance didn't start till eight so they still had lots of time on their hands. Mandy had gone shopping with the other girls and Midi went back to practice some more. 

Kai had gone for a walk by himself which was normal for him. Tyson went to get more food, Kenny was on his laptop and Ray and Max were watching TV. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi sent her blade into the ring, it spun dead center and then fell over. "This is so stupid" she cursed to herself. Why can't I concentrate, a image a Max's face came to her mind. She shook her head to clear the image. She was so busy thinking about what she was doing wrong that she didn't notice someone come into the training area. 

She picked up her blade and sat on the ground with a sigh. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. A pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. 

"What do you want Charlie" she asked with her eyes still closed. A boy with blue hair and orange eyes walked out of the shadows. He had a confused look on his face. 

"How did you know it was me" he asked confused, he was sure he had been absolutely quite. 

"I could sense you" she said simply. 

"Well whatever, Dr. Clover wants to talk to you or Mandy but I found you first" he smiled as he placed an open laptop onto the ground in front of her. A Women around the age of 30 was staring at Midi. She had green hair and green eyes. 

"Hello Midi" she smile. "Charlie please leave us" she commanded as Charlie left the room. 

Midi just looked at the computer with no expression. 

"Well it's been what, a year now since I got to see one of my best bladers" she smiled at Midi, Midi still kept her face with no expression. Dr. Clover just kept her smile. 

"What do you want" Midi said with a sigh. 

"I heard you joined the Bladebreakers" she smiled. "So" Midi asked confused. 

"Good for you girls, after you went on your break and you found a team to join" Dr. Clover smirked. 

"Just tell me what you want" Midi said. 

"I took you girls in off the streets and trained you for months, now you've done many missions for me and now I've got a couple more for you, you had your break and now it's time for work" she smiled. 

"What's our new mission" Midi asked as Dr. Clover just smiled as Charlie came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Midi. Charlie waved good-bye and grabbed the laptop and left. 

Midi looked at the paper in her hand. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she read the mission. 

Her and Mandy were taken from the streets a year ago and brought in by Dr. Clover. They were put to work and trained. Dr. Clover was working on a new type of bit beast, blade combo and the girls were chosen to test it and they discovered that no matter how strong the blade or bit beast was it always lost to a true competitor. Now the girls were on a mission to help create the perfect blade. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy came into the hotel with her arms full of bags followed by the other girls. She set them down on her bed and walked back into the TV room where Kenny, Tyson, Max and Ray were. 

"Some guy with blue hair came looking for you" Ray said as he saw Mandy walk back into the room. Mandy's eyes suddenly flashed a worried look. 

"Where's Midi" she asked quickly with a tone of worry in her voice. 

"In the training room" Max said as Mandy ran out the door with great speed. 

"What was that all about" Emma asked as she sat on the couch. 

"Beats me" Lindz laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mandy tore down the halls with great speed until she came to the gym to find Midi sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. 

"Was it Charlie" Mandy asked as she sat next to Midi. She nodded her head as her bangs fell into her face. Midi handed the note to Mandy... 

_Hello Mandy and Midi_

__

_Your next mission is to sneak into a beyblade factory and download some very important information for me._

__

It told where the place was located and it gave a map of the blue prints. The girls just sighed and walked back up to their room for supper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well what did you think, was it good lol well let me know, It had a little twist ti it eh?. I bet yah nobody thought Mandy or Midi were secret agents lol. 

Silver dragon 


	8. The Dance

Hey people, loved the reviews, lets keep them coming lol well umm yah thats all I got to say so on with the chappy. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi and Mandy walked into the room with huge smiles on their faces. They loved their jobs and couldn't wait to do this mission. 

"So who was that boy" Emma asked teasingly as she looked at her friends. 

"Nobody" Midi said as she sat on the couch. 

"Oh really" Lindz smiled as she whispered something to Emma. They giggled as they looked at the girls with tears in the corners of their eyes. 

"Well" Tyson said being his nosey self. 

"Oh my god that reminds me" Mandy said changing the subject as she looked at the boys and the girls. "I got you all some new clothes to wear to the dance" she smiled as she picked up her forgotten shopping bags. 

"Here" she said throwing the proper clothes to the boys and to the girls. 

"All right lets all get changed" Mandy said as they went into their respective rooms. 

It only took a few seconds for the boys to change. Ray was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a pair a jeans. Kai had a black muscle shirt on with a pair of black jeans. Tyson had an orange T-shirt on with black baggy pants. Max had a red T-shirt with jeans and lastly Kenny had a white shirt on with an orange pair of shorts. 

"Hurry up, none of us have been to a dance before, we want to go" Tyson wined. 

"Okay little whining baby's, were coming" Midi said as she walked out of the room. She had a blue halter top on that stopped just above her belly button. For pants she wore tight fitting jeans with a blue flame on the ass and on the pants legs. 

Mandy walked out in a black and red top the same as Midi's. Her pants were the same except they were black and the flame was red. 

Emma's was a little less reveling. She had a blue and green spotted T-shirt on with a pair of black shorts. 

Lindz had an orange belly top with black zebra stripes on it with a pair of jeans. The girls and the boys looked at each other for a few minuets until Midi spoke up. 

"Okay so this is your guys first dance so don't do anything I would do" Midi laughed as the boys gave her funny looks. 

"I was kidding man, okay we better get going" Midi said as they all walked out of the hotel. The club was only a few blocks from the hotel so they decided to walk. It only took them 10 minuets to get there. 

The inside of the club was full of people. Midi and Mandy hit the dance floor while Emma and Lindz went to get some drinks. Tyson and Kenny followed Emma and Lindz because they weren't sure what to do. Kai, Ray and Max just leaned against the wall watching everyone dance. 

Midi and Mandy were sure a hit on the dance floor. Everyone there was trying to copy their moves but with no luck. The girls had been watching Ray, Max and Kai watching them from the wall. 

"It's time for dancing lessons" Mandy laughed as they walked over to the boys. Midi walked up and grabbed Ray and Max by their hands and dragged them onto the dance floor. Mandy walked up to Kai with a cocky smile on her face. She could she him tense up as she walked up to him. 

"If you think your going to get me to dance your wrong" he said as she glared at Mandy. 

"Oh fine then, ruin my fun" she laughed as she leaned up against the wall beside him. "Why don't you want to dance" she asked. 

"Waist of time" he said simply as he closed his eyes. 

Mandy noticed that he closed his eyes, she took this chance to catch him off guard. Quickly she grabbed his hand a pulled him onto the dance floor. Kai was so shocked at her strength that he didn't even have a chance to react. Mandy smiled as she saw the look on his face, she began to dance while still holding his hands so he couldn't get away. Kai just stood still, watching her as she danced. She's a very good dancer he thought to himself. 

Slowly Kai got the idea and he began to slowly dance to her beat. Mandy noticed this and pulled him a little closer. He was getting better by the second and Mandy was proud of herself. Kai found himself actually enjoying dancing with Mandy though he would never admit it. 

"See, dancing's not so bad" she laughed as she looked at Kai. He just gave a little grunt in reply. They looked over to see that Midi had also got Ray and Max dancing with her. Mandy laughed as she saw the smiles on her friends faces. Suddenly the song stopped and the DJ's voice could be heard. 

"Hey everybody, are you having a good time" he shouted. The crowd of people replied with shouts and yells. 

"Good, lets slow it down a bit" he said as the song Hero began to play. 

Mandy was about to walk away when she felt someone place their arms around her hips. She turned around to see Kai holding her tight. 

"You want to dance with me" she asked surprised as his action. A tiny blush crept up to his face as he slowly nodded his head. Mandy wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her tight. Mandy placed her head on his shoulder as they began to move to the beat. Mandy could tell he didn't dance with many girls by the way he was moving. She let out a sigh as she moved to his movements. 

"Okay this is how you slow dance" Mandy heard Midi's voice from behind her. Mandy began to laugh as she saw Midi trying to teach Ray and Max how to slow dance. It was funny the way she was running between the two of them. 

The song ended and Mandy pulled away from him. A fast beat came on as Midi joined up with her as they began to dance. Kai, Ray and Max joined in with the girls having the time of their lives. Mandy and Midi were getting jealous looks from a group of girls in the corner but they just smiled and waved. 

Ray was watching a couple beside him with interest. It was a guy and girl dancing together in a different way then Midi had taught him. The guy was standing behind the girl and he would sway to whatever way she went with his hands on her hips. Mandy noticed what he was looking at and laughed. 

"Hey Ray, do you want to know how to dance like that" she smiled as he looked at her with a blush. Max and Kai had also been watching the couple with interest. 

"Midi the guys want to learn how to dirty dance" Mandy laughed as she saw the look on Midi's face. "Not that way you dolt, the simple way" she smiled. 

"Okay fine" Midi laughed. "Who wants to go first" she laughed as none of the boys volunteered. She gave Mandy a cheeky smile and dragged Ray and Max away leaving only Kai and Mandy. 

"Okay lets start" she laughed as Kai came up behind her. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and began to dance to the music. Kai kept loosing his footing trying to go with her movements but after a few minuets he had her moves down pact and they looked like they did this everyday of their life. 

She looked over to see Midi had Ray going to her movements and was now switching to Max. She smiled to herself and then the song ended. 

Midi and the others came back over to them. Each had huge smiles on their faces. 

"Well now you know how to dance" She laughed as Emma, Lindz, Tyson and Kenny came over to them. 

"Where have you been this whole time" Midi asked as she just remembered about the others. 

"Trying to get Tyson away from the snack bar" Emma laughed. "Well aren't any of you going to dance" Mandy asked. 

"Nah, dancing's not my thing" Kenny said, "I've had my fun, I think I want to go back to the hotel now" he smiled. 

"I'll come with you Kenny" Lindz smiled as they both left the dance. "Hey Emma, why don't you teach Tyson how to dance because we already taught the other's how to dance" Mandy laughed as Emma took her idea and lead Tyson away. 

"I'm going to get something to eat" Ray said as he walked over to the snack bar. 

Another slow song came on. Mandy looked around for Kai but couldn't find him. She let out a sigh when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Mandy jumped out of her skin and turned around to she Kai had a smug smirk on his face. They began to dance and Mandy placed her head on his shoulder again. 

"Hey Kai" Mandy asked as she pulled her head off his shoulder. Their faces were only inches apart. Mandy could feel herself tense up, slowly Kai leaned forward, she could feel her breath mingling with his. She gently leaned her head forward. Their lips locked, a shock ran through her body as she began to melt into the kiss. Suddenly Mandy realized what she was doing and pulled away in surprise. 

One thought ran threw her head 'oh my god, oh my god, I just kissed Kai'. Kai stood their shocked at what just happened, he looked at Mandy to see her equally shocked. The song ended and people began to file out of the dance. 

"I...I..I have to go find Midi" Mandy stuttered as she turned around to see her friend right beside her with Emma and Tyson. 

"Okay lets go" Midi said as they began to walk to the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That night Mandy lay in her bed unable to fall asleep. She kept going over in her head what happened at the dance. The dancing, the music and THE KISS. Finally she had had enough and threw on a pair of sweat clothes. She headed out of her room and onto the roof of the hotel. The stars were shinning brightly in the midnight sky as she looked up in wonder. She felt a safe looking at the stars. She didn't notice another person walking up the stairs, she was lost in her own thoughts. She felt bad for what happened at the dance, she liked Kai a lot but she didn't know if her liked her. Suddenly she heard the crunch of feet on the roof. She spun around to see Kai standing there looking at her. 

"What are you doing here" Mandy asked him as he looked at her. She was still to shocked to really talk to him. 

"I heard you get up" he said simply as he walked up to stand beside her. 

I was now or never Mandy said to herself. "Look Kai what happened at the dance" she began but Kai cut her off. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her closer. The gap between then closed as he gently kissed her. Mandy felt the same shock run threw her once again that night. Suddenly her lungs began to crave air as she pulled away to catch her breath. Panting she looked at Kai pulzzed at his actions. 

Kai just gave her a smirk and pulled her close. Mandy put her head on his shoulder and together they walked back to their rooms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow lol that was my first try at romance. Wow that was really hard to write, well tell me what ya think.???? 

Silver Dragon 


	9. Mandy and Kai sitting in a tree

Hey peeps lol that last chappy was my first try at romance lol I think Kai was a little off character well here's my next chappy. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi's awoke from her peaceful dream with a start. She thought she heard a sound from outside the window. She looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the girls sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a tiny click sounded from the window. Midi quickly grabbed her pocket knife from the dresser table and tiptoed to the window. Midi held the knife tightly in her right hand and peeked out the window, it was empty. Quickly she scanned the area, her skillful eyes picked out a dark figure in the shadows of an alley. 

Midi sprung from the window and ran to the clothes she had sprawled all over the floor. Rushed she threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her pocket and was about to leave. Her noise had woken the other girls. 

"What are you doing" Lindz wined as she looked at Midi sleepily. Midi didn't answer, she just stood at the door. 

"Midi" Mandy said in a questioning tone. Midi turned her head and nodded at Mandy and then shook her head and ran out of the room. Mandy knew right away what was up, Midi saw something and was going to check it out and wanted Mandy to distract the others. 

"Midi's just going for a walk" Mandy said as Emma and Lindz looked at them funny but excepted the answer and went back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi raced down the hallway, it was empty so she didn't have any trouble getting to the main floor. Quickly she raced into alley where she saw the dark figure. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding as she slowly entered the dark alley. Her feet were the only thing making noise in the quite night. Suddenly a flash of white shot by her face, she pulled back surprised but not fast enough as the thing cut her just above her eyebrow. Midi felt the place where the white thing hit. It began to bleed but not much. 

"Is that the best you got" Midi hissed at her unseen attacker. Laughing pierced the night as her attacker walked into the light. She could tell it was a boy from the tone of his laugh. He was wearing a dark brown coat that covered his face. 

"Not even close" he laughed as he pulled out a knife and began run at Midi. SHIT Midi thought to herself you had to open your mouth. He let out a war cry as he began to run full out, Midi didn't move, she just stood there with a glare. He looked at her confused at why she didn't move, he raised his knife over Midi's head and jabbed downward. His knife cut through thin air as he stood there stunned. 

"Your going to have to do much better than that" she said in a monotone voice. The boy in the cloak stood their trying to decide where her voice was coming from. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground from behind. Midi sprung away as the boy jumped up from her attack. He came running at her again with anger this time, she just laughed and did a flip over his head and put him in a lock from behind. 

"What were you doing by our window" she asked as she struggled to keep a hold on him. He just hissed at her. She flipped him over her back and onto the ground, she picked him up and pushed him against the wall. 

"Midi" someone called from the entrance of the alley. Midi looked up to see who called her name. The boy took her momentary distraction and used it against her. He jumped over her head causing her to lose her grip and balance. He pushed her roughly into a piece of stone sticking out from the wall. A sickening crunch was heard as her head slammed up against the piece of stone. Midi fell to the ground in pain. Her whole head felt like it was on fire as the attacker walked over and picked her up by her shoulders. 

"Were here and were watching" he laughed as he dropped her to the ground and disappeared into the night. Midi lay on the ground as darkness began to cloud her vision. Slowly she pulled herself from the ground. 

"Midi" Mandy called from the entrance from the alleyway. 

"Over here" Midi whispered quietly. Mandy heard Midi's voice and ran over to her. 

"What happened" she asked concerned for her friends safety. 

"Same old shit" Midi laughed as Mandy helped her up. 

"Let me guess, some new group that thinks they can beat us" Mandy laughed as they made their way back to the hotel. Midi told Mandy everything that happened and the last words the boy said before he walked off. 

"We need to think up an excuse because I can't come in looking like this" she laughed as she wiped some more blood off her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Everyone was waiting for Mandy to return. She had gone out to find Midi right after Midi left the hotel room. Suddenly the door opened and Midi and Mandy walked in. Mandy looked fine but Midi looked like (well now how can I put this lightly) shit. 

"What happened" Ray asked concerned because Midi was his friend. The others had got off the couch too. Kai was relived to see Mandy and Midi back but he would never admit it. 

"Well you see" Midi began but Mandy cut her off. 

"She got in this beyblade battle with this guy that was twice the size of her and she beat him and he got all mad and began to attack her" She started. Midi caught on to the idea and began to finish the story. 

"Well I wasn't about to let this guy push me around so I fought back and won" she laughed quietly. 

The others bought the story and began to help Midi to her room and into bed. They left her to get some sleep and regain some strength back. 

"Mandy, I need to talk to you" Kai said as he walked out the door with her. Mandy and Kai talked awhile but that didn't last long because Kai wasn't much of a talker. 

"Well" Mandy said, she was still unsure about Kai and her feelings to him. 

"You were the captain of The Amazons right" he asked her, she nodded her head. "Well I'm going to make you assistant captain of the new team" he offered. Mandy smiled widely, she missed being captain of her team. Kai smirked when he saw her face light up. 

"Alright" she shouted in joy. She smiled as they began to walk back to their room, it was weird because Mandy had never liked anybody before the way she liked Kai and no matter what anybody said about him, they were dead wrong in her eyes. 

They walked into the room to find everyone except Midi huddled around into a bunch. When the two of them walked in the group jumped apart. Huge smiles on each one of their faces and their faces were red as if they had been laughing really hard. 

"Okay, what did I miss" Mandy asked, she felt like a good laugh too. 

"Mandy and Kai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Tyson and Emma sang together. Everyone began to laugh, Mandy and Kai just stood clueless at the door. 

"So how's are new couple" Max laughed as both Mandy and Kai blushed a little. They both looked at each other each one as clueless as the other. 

"Okay you guys, show them" Kenny said from where he was standing. Ray threw a piece of paper toward them, it landed at Mandy's feet. She picked it up, her eyes widened as she looked at the picture, it was her and Kai kissing on the roof. Kai grabbed the picture from Mandy to take a look, he almost fell over when he saw what it was. 

"How did you???" Mandy began as she blushed scarlet. The whole room burst with laughter at the look on Kai's and Mandy's faces. 

"One word" Ray said from where he was standing in the room. He was biting his cheek to keep from laughing. 

"TYSON" They shouted together as they glared at his direction. Tyson laughed, he loved bugging Kai and he was going to hold this over his head for life. Mandy gave Kai a quick wink when Tyson was doubled over with laughter. 

"Well I guess you know now" Mandy said as she flashed as smile. She walked over to Tyson and slung her arm around his neck. Tyson was shocked that she wasn't mad. He looked over to see Kai had a tiny smirk on his face. 

"You aren't mad" Tyson asked confused. 

"Mad, me, no" Mandy laughed as Tyson began to laugh with her. Suddenly Mandy grabbed Tyson by his wrists and flipped him to the ground. He was so shocked he didn't have time to react. 

"Mad is an understatement, I'm pissed" she laughed as Tyson looked at her like she was the devil from hell coming to eat him alive. 

"What the hell is all this racket" Midi said as she walked out of the girls room. She had been sleeping until she heard a loud bang and lots of laughter. 

Everyone looked at Midi guiltily. They had forgot she was sleeping so she had no clue what was going on. 

"We forgot about you" Tyson said as he got up from the floor and hid behind Max. 

"Gee thanks" Midi said "now I really feel loved" she laughed. "So what is going on" she said, she still had no clue what was going on. 

"You two do make a good couple, your both pushy and abusive" Tyson wined as he rubbed his wrists. Midi's eyes widened ay what Tyson had just said, she kind of had a hold on things now. Mandy shoved the picture in her face. Midi took one look and fell to the ground laughing clutching her side. 

"Oh my god" she managed to get out between laughs. Suddenly she stopped laughing and clutched her head. 

"Okay maybe I'll laugh later" she smiled as her head began to throb again. She pulled herself up from the ground and put the ice pack on her head that Max offered her. She laid down on the couch with the ice pac laid gently over her head. 

"So where did you guys go" Ray asked the two captains as he went and sat on the couch by Midi's feet. 

"They went for a kiss break" Tyson teased, Mandy glared at him. Quickly he went and hid behind Emma. 

"Actually no, I'm you new assistant captain" she smiled at the team. "Go Mandy" could be heard from the couch. Mandy laughed at Midi's little cheer. 

"Well that's kinda a give away because Kai likes you the best out of all of us" Max stated from the corner. Kai just grunted. 

"Well now that the laugh's are over I'm going back to bed" Midi said as she got up from the couch. 

"Good idea, were going to have training bright and early" Mandy commanded. The girls all sighed and said their goodnights. The boys turned in shortly after the girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi was resting peacefully when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She rolled over to see two bright lime green eyes staring at her. Oh all right Midi sighed as she followed Mandy out the door. 

They tiptoed into the main room. 

"What" Midi asked a little peeved that she was disturbed with her sleep. Mandy showed her a piece of blue paper. It was from Dr. Clover, it read 

_Dear girls_

__

_I'm am sorry to say that we have another group that want's us shut down. Watch out girls they are dangerous and they know all about you._

__

_P.S. Hurry and get that information to me._

__

_Dr. Clover_

__

"Well I guess we go and break into that tomorrow night then" Midi laughed as she read the letter. "Oh by the way Mandy, I want to hear all about this Kai thing" Midi smiled as her friend glared at her. They stayed up for another hour while Mandy gave her the play by play of what happened before they turned in for the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow lol well that's it for this chappy. Okay now Mandy is with Kai, well kinda anyway and u people want Midi and Max together right, well get back to me on that question anyway I want to know, I have another idea for a story but I don't know if I should do two stories at once. This story is going to be totally different from this one now but I want to know If u want me to start it now or wait till I finish this story, tell me m-kay well cyah. 

Silver Dragon 


	10. AWW LOVE

Hey people, how's it hanging well for those of you who don't know me and Femme Night Walker put up a story called Secrets From Beyond, if you like Spinning out and my story they you might want to check out this story. Oh and before I forget, In my story no I'm not Mandy lol she actually takes after the personality of one of my best friends. Well enough of my gabbing lets get to the fic. 

Silver dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi woke up the next morning feeling as right as rain. Her head ache was gone and she felt great, then she remembered their mission. Her face glowed with joy as she thought about the adventure they were going to have tonight. She looked over to see that nobody else was sleeping, they were all gone. Quickly she threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank top, pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked out of the room. 

She wasn't to surprised to find that everyone had left without her. Her blue eyes crinkled in amusement. Suddenly a sound clicked from behind her, she spun around in a fighting stance to be face to face with Max. He was so shocked at her quick movement that he lost his balance and fell over. A wave of relief washed through Midi as she looked at Max on the floor. 

"Sorry about that, you startled me" she smiled as she pulled him off the floor. 

"That's okay" Max smiled, "I came to see if you were up yet" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Midi shook her head and laughed, it was obvious that Mandy had sent Max up to get her. 

"Well lets go find the others" she smiled as they left the room. The door shut quietly behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In the lobby 

" I wish they would hurry up" wined Tyson as his stomach gave out a loud growl. He smiled sheepishly at them. Emma began to laugh at the sounds his stomach was making. 

"Your stomach is so loud I can't even here myself think" Kenny said from his over top his computer. Lindz and Kenny had been working on something together but wouldn't tell anybody what it was. 

"Here they come" Mandy smiled, she thought their bickering was quite funny at times. Max and Midi walked over to the gang. They all got up and left for the nearest restaurant they could find. 

After a quick breakfast they left for the training ring, Max and Midi were going to battle Kai and Mandy. 

"Are you ready" Tyson asked as he held up his three fingers. 

3..2..1..LET IT RIP 

All four blades shot into the arena with great speed. Mandy began to attack Max while Kai had Midi on the run. Mandy's blade smashed into Max's blade with great force, a few sparks could be seen as the two blades smashed together. Mandy smiled as Max's blade began to dip ever so slightly to the left. 

"Midnight, hit him on the right side" Mandy yelled as her blade charged full speed ahead and sent Max's blade flying out of the ring. Oh crap Midi thought to herself, great I got both leaders on my tail. 

"You might as well give up" Kai stated as he watched her blade zoom by with his and Mandy's right on her tail. Mandy smiled, he obviously didn't know Midi. 

"Maybe in your dreams" Midi laughed, Kai stared at her shocked, she had determination written all over her face. Suddenly Kai saw something whizz by his face, he looked over to see Midi's blade lying at his feet. A cocky smile spread over his face as she just smiled a him. 

"I would rather be in another fight with that guy than give up in a beyblade match" she smiled. A look of pride crossed her face. Max stared at her in wonder, she had real will power he thought to himself. 

They all headed back up to the room to relax a bit. Tyson had ordered pizza for everyone but he ended up eating half of it himself. Mandy and Kai were sitting on the couch watching TV, Tyson was in the kitchen, Emma was trying to see what Lindz and Kenny were up to in the corner but was having no luck. 

"I win" Midi shouted from the ground where her and Max were playing cards with Ray. Max smiled, he really loved Midi's personality. Ray sighed, he had lost six games in a row now to Midi. Mandy got up off the couch, "I going to go get some stuff" she said to everyone but looked Midi right in the eyes. She nodded her head showing she understood. Tonight she a Mandy were going to break into that place and get the information they needed. Mandy walked out the door, soon Kenny and Lindz followed, tired of Emma always trying to see what they were up to. Emma sat on the couch and pouted, she hated being left out. 

"Lets go have a battle" Tyson suggested to Emma, he didn't like to see her upset. "Okay" Emma said as she got off the couch to follow him. Kai looked at the three people left in the room and then just suddenly left. 

"Okay then, I guess it's just us" Ray laughed. He was having fun playing cards with Midi and Max because he could tell the two liked each other. It was a dead give away, they would look at each other and then blush. I know, he thought to himself, I'll go into the kitchen and give them sometime alone. Midi watched as Ray got up suddenly and walked into the kitchen without a word. She looked over at Max, he just gave her a blank look back. She got up to go after him thinking something was wrong but a sudden dizzy spell took over her as she feel to the ground. Max was shocked as he caught her just before she hit the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Max looking at her worried. 

"I'm all right, I just got a little Dizzy, that's all" she smiled as she sat up. She noticed that she was sitting in Max's lap. She blushed and looked down at the floor. Max's heart began to beat as he looked at Midi. Gently he took his hand and brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear, she went scarlet red as she looked into his blue eyes. Slowly she leaned forward, her warm lips meeting his, gently he wrapped his hands around her waist she melted into his kiss. Unknown to them Ray watched from the kitchen with a smile. Finally they pulled apart for a breath, they looked at each other and began to laugh and blush a wild shade of red. Ray walked out of the kitchen laughing. 

Midi looked at him shocked. "I forgot you were here" she blushed as she looked at the ground unaware that Max's arms were still around her waist. Ray just laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he smiled as he walked out the door. Midi and Max just looked at each other and began to laugh. One of Midi's favorite shows came on as they went over to the couch and sat down to watch it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Show me what you got Tyson" Emma shouted as her blade collided with his. Suddenly Emma fell to the floor laughing. Tyson looked at her confused until he saw that his blade and her blade had both stopped spinning in the ring. 

"What's so funny about that" he asked. She got up off the floor and pointed behind him. He turned around to look but couldn't see anything, suddenly he was pounced on from behind. Emma had him pinned to the ground and was laughing like mad. Slowly she let him up and began to walk away with a smile. Tyson hopped up from the ground and took a running leap at Emma. She turned around just in time to see him running at her, she tried to dodge but it was too late, Tyson jumped and landed right on top of her. The force of his jump caused him his head to come crashing down on her, their lips meet in shock, Tyson and Emma just stared at each other with their lips still together. Ray happened to walk in right then. 

"Hey guys" he began but the rest of his words died on his lips. Emma and Tyson looked at him in shock. Ray just muttered "another couple" as he walked out the door. Emma and Tyson tore their lips apart and looked at each other. Tyson's stomach chose to let out a huge growl, "do you want to get something to eat" Tyson asked timidly. "Sure" Emma smiled as they walked out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

WOW Sorry that took so long to get up. I know I kinda rushed the romance but hey lol thats okay well I hoped you enjoyed. 

Silver dragon 


	11. The Mission and Secrets Told

Hey people, sorry for the spelling mistake's in the last chapter, I was rushed and sorry for ti being so short well here's the next chappy. 

Silver dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After Ray had walked in on Emma and Tyson kissing he decided to go for a walk. The sun was just beginning to set over the tree tops. Ray walked into the park and sat down on a bench, he enjoyed watching the sunsets. A sudden movement behind one of the trees caught his eye. He looked over to see a figure in a black cloak looking at him. He shut his eyes and gave his head a little shake, he opened them to see the figure was gone. "Okay now I'm freaked out" Ray said to himself as he got up off the bench. Quickly he turned and walked back toward the hotel, the cloaked figure still on his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A tiny smile escaped from the hooded figure as it watched Ray walk away. Quickly it turned and walked into an empty alleyway with the cloak blowing gently behind. Slowly it reached up and pulled it's tattered old hood off to reveal a girl the same age as the others. She gently shook out her dark dirty blonde hair with turquoise streaks, her aqua eyes shown in the dyeing daylight. Quickly she threw the old cloak into the corner to reveal a pair of blue army pants and a blue army top. She grabbed a hidden belt from under the pile of clothes with many pouches on it and tied it around her waist. She grabbed her cloak again and pulled it on over her head. 

"Okay" she said to herself as she ran off into the coming darkness, her destination unknown. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy was sitting on her bed looking at her old photo album. It had many pictures of her and Midi as kids, a tiny tear slipped down her face as she pulled out an old ripped picture of two babies lying on a blanket. One had lime green eyes and dark hair, the other had only half it's body still on the picture. Suddenly the door popped open as Midi walked in, Mandy quickly shoved the album under her bed. 

"Did you get what we need" Midi asked, she had a huge smile on her face, she didn't even notice that Mandy had a tear on her face. Quickly Mandy wiped the tear away and looked at Midi, she could tell something was up. 

"Okay, spill the beans, why are you so happy" Mandy laughed as Midi jumped onto the bed and began to tell her everything and all Mandy could do was laugh her head off, especially the part where Ray walked in. 

Finally when Midi was done her mushy story and Mandy had stopped laughing the girls walked into the main living room where everybody else was. Tyson and Emma were siting together on the couch watching a movie with Max, Lindz and Kenny were once again on the computer, Ray and Kai were in the boys bedroom. 

"Me and Midi are going out for awhile, we wont be back till late tonight" Mandy explained, she received a couple of head shakes and "alright's". The girls quickly left the room and walked down to the streets, Mandy grabbed the hidden shopping bag she had stashed here earlier that day. Midi quickly put on her belt with the basic stun gun, knife's, tranquilizer gun and other odds and ends. Mandy followed suit and quickly they raced towards their destination. 

It was no sweat getting into the building, all they did was catch a ride onto the back of one of the tour buses and slipped in through the back door. There were no security guards around so the girls stopped for a second. 

"Okay Midi you go left and I'll go right, we should meet up at the same room at the end of the hallway" Mandy said as she studied the map, both girls said their good-byes and went their separate ways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Midi walked stealthy around the corner, she had herd footsteps and laughter up ahead, slowly she peaked around the corner to see two guards leaning against the walls smoking and drinking. A tiny smile played at the corner of her mouth as she reached into her belt and pulled out a smoke bomb and a heat detector. She took aim and sent the smoke bomb flying into the air, it hit the ground and began to work its magic. Both guards looked at the bomb in shock, as the guards were occupied with the bomb and couldn't see three inches in front of them Midi quietly walked up behind the first one. One swift movement with her hand and she sent the guard to the ground unconscious. The second one had heard the sound of his comrade fall and began to panic, he pulled out a tiny red button that would sound off all the alarms in the area but Midi was too quick for him, she kicked the trigger out of his hand and also sent him to the floor. She smiled and walked away as the smoke began to clear. 

The halls from there on were clear and not a guard was insight. Soon Midi had found the room that Dr. Clover had been talking about and ran went inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy walked slowly down the halls looking at the map they were given. With her finger she traced the path they were supposed to take. It seemed strange to her that it was so easy to follow and also the fact that she had not seen any guards since she came in and it was starting to freak her out. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind, she quickly hid herself in the shadows as a young guard, no older than 14 stopped in front of where she was hiding. He took a good look around but he didn't see Mandy, he pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to talk. 

"I don't see the dark haired one, she must be farther up ahead, she's walking right into our trap" he smiled as he talked into the walkie-talkie. Another voice answered back "keep an eye on the computer where we hid the information, make sure she doesn't find it" he ordered before he shut off the walkie-talkie. 

So they know that were here she thought to herself, what trap are they talking about she wondered. When the young guard had turned his head the other way Mandy had sprang from the shadows and grabbed him from behind. She pinned him to the floor with one arm behind his back. 

"Where is the real information" she asked as he struggled underneath her. He had a look of shock and fear all over his face. He was obviously not trained very well because the next thing he did was a shock to her. He stopped struggling and laid still. 

"Over in the computer on the wall" he said as he looked at Mandy with fear reflecting in his eyes. She felt sorry for the kid and didn't want to hurt him by knocking him out. With her other had she pulled out a tranquilizer needle and stuck it in his leg. In a matter of seconds he was out cold, "sorry kid" she said as she let go of him. Quickly she walked over to the tiny computer the boy had pointed too, all it had was a screen with a disk drive and a red button. She pushed the red button and a gold disk popped out. 

"That was easy" she laughed as she put the disk in a protective case and put it in a secret pocket on her shirt. "Now I have to find Midi" she said as she tore off down the hall. Unknown to her the cloaked girl watched as she ran down the hall and began to follow quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Get your dirty hands off of me" Midi cried in anger, she had gone running into the room and had been ambushed by eight guards who were now holding her hostage and waiting for Mandy to come. 

"Shut up you brat" one of the guards said from behind. 

"Make me" Midi said filled with anger. The guard fumed at her attitude, he stalked over to her with anger flashing in his eyes. He raised his hand to slap her but suddenly he collapsed to the ground in a heap. 

"What the" the guys who was holding Midi said confused. Behind the fallen guard stood Mandy with a deadly smile on her face. Quickly the other guards rushed at Mandy and Midi elbowed the guy holding her and knocked him out. It was Midi and Mandy against the six guards left standing. 

It was an all out war, it turned out as Midi fighting three and Mandy fighting three each. The girls were not much of a match for the guards. Two more were knocked to the floor before once again Midi was taken hostage. 

Mandy watched as two of the guards held Midi tightly, both girls were cut up pretty badly as Mandy was soon taken over. 

"What are you going to do now" one of the guards teased Mandy as he ran his finger down her cheek. "This" Mandy yelled as she smashed her head against his knocking him out but she regretted it after, she now had a major headache. 

"You little brats" another guard hissed as he pulled a knife out of Mandy's belt. He looked at her with a murderous glint in his eyes. She held her glare at him as he slowly brought the knife to her face, she could feel the cold steel pressed on her face. 

"Any last words brat" he asked with an evil smiled as he gently applied pressure onto the blade as it slowly began to cut her face. Midi closed her eyes not wanting to see what happens next. Mandy just glared at the guard, her eyes never leaving his face. 

"Say bye" he laughed into the darkness. 

"I think not" someone shouted from the rafters. A cloaked figure flew down and landed softly onto the ground. Quickly the cloaked girl shot out some kind of stun ray and all of the guards still standing had fallen to the ground. 

"Thanks" Mandy said as she felt her cheek where a little bit of blood was dripping. Midi came up behind Mandy and also said her thanks. 

"Your welcome" the cloaked figure said as it ran off out the door. "Wait" Mandy shouted but it was too late, the cloaked figure was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy and Midi walked into the hotel room to find everyone up and waiting for them. A shock ran through the room as they saw the girls. Midi's hair was a mess and she had many cuts and bruises on herself not to mention both girls still had their weapons belts on. Mandy had a nice gash on her cheek and she looked no better than Midi. 

"What happened" Max asked concerned for the girls. Midi and Mandy looked at each other and nodded. It was about time that they told everyone the truth. 

"We are secret agents, we work for Dr. Clover, we are trying to find a way to perfect beyblades" Midi said as she looked down at the floor. Everyone in the room stood their shocked at what they had just heard. 

"Oh my god" was all that Emma could say. Everyone else just stared at them in shock. Kai was actually proud of Mandy from what he had just heard. Midi began to explain to them about their mission and other things like how she lied about the beyblade battle. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ray walked over and opened it to reveal a boy with blue hair and orange eyes standing at the door. 

"Is Mandy or Midi here" he asked rudely. Midi recognized his voice and singled to Ray to let him in. Charlie walked into the room and could tell right away that Mandy and Midi had spilled the beans about themselves. 

"Dr. Clover is not going to like this" he said to the girls in a bossy tone. "What do you want" Mandy said getting annoyed with his attitude. 

"The information" he said simply. Mandy looked at his suspiciously and shook her head, he wasn't trustworthy enough for her to hand over such valuable information. He just glared at her "you'll be sorry" he cussed and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

"And that is" Tyson asked the girls. "Charlie" Mandy said as she began to explain about him and how they didn't get along to well with him. Finally when all their questions were answered and everyone accepted what they were. They went to go shower up and get clean. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After they had finished their shower and had gone back to the others they were much happier. Tyson had asked Midi to show him some secret agent moves and she just laughed and began to show him and Max some moves and different pressure points. 

Kai looked at Mandy and gave a little frown. She walked over to him with a smile and playfully punched him in the arm. "Do you want to learn to" she teased as she grabbed his hand. Kai just looked at her as she laughed and began to play with his hair. He actually enjoyed the feeling of her hands through his hair. 

Emma and Tyson were having a mercy fight on the couch and Tyson had Emma pinned down. She just smiled as she pecked him on the cheek, he was so startled that he loosened his grip on her hands giving her the chance she needed to pin him. He began to laugh along with her, they were having a great time. 

Max and Midi were doing some kind of tag game around the room as they ran past Kenny and Lindz who were once again on the computer looking up new things for everyone's blades. Ray just watched as everyone else was having fun. Suddenly Mandy noticed a shadow by the window, she pointed it out to everyone, she had a plan. Slowly she crept towards the window and pulled it opened, the figure was so shocked that it fell into the room. It was the cloaked person who helped them out. Quickly the cloaked figure took off towards the doors but Ray quickly grabbed it around the waist and brought it to the floor and ended up sitting on it. 

"Get you big butt off of me" then figure hissed as it struggled. He slowly reached down and pulled off the hood the reveal a girl with dark short dirty blonde hair with turquoise streaks. Her aqua eyes flashed as she looked around her. Mandy just stared at the girl in shock, it couldn't be. 

"Rain" Mandy said as the girl looked at her suddenly, a tiny glint of hope in her eyes. "Mandy" she said timidly. "Get off of me cat boy" she shouted again at Ray as let her up. Mandy quickly ran over and gave her a hug, Rain also hugged back. 

"I thought you were dead" Mandy said as she pulled away to get a better look. She smiled again as a tear fell down her face. 

"Um Mandy" Tyson asked wanting to know what was going on, her was completely lost. Mandy looked around the room. "This is my sister Rain, I was told that she was kidnapped and killed when she was four" she explained. 

"You never told me you had a sister" Midi said shocked at how different they looked, but as she looked closer she could tell they had the same smile and cheek bones. 

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you" Mandy said as she looked at her sister in wonder. 

"I didn't know if it was really you and if it wasn't I didn't want to bring up those painful memories" she smiled as she looked at the others. "Who are they" she asked. 

After introductions were made and Mandy had filled Rain in on everything that had happened in last few months. Rain was shocked to hear about the part about her and Kai. Ray couldn't resist and told them about Midi and Max and Tyson and Emma. Everyone had a good laugh even Kai couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

"Rain is going to stay with us because I said so" Mandy shouted as she made her point clear to everyone. Rain just laughed, she was still the same Mandy she knew when they were kids. 

Mandy took the disc with all the information on it and hid it under her pillow. Everyone turned in for the night to get some good sleep because tomorrow they needed to practice for the upcoming tournament. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well, I hoped you like it, I want to get some review's people, I need reviews lol well what do u think about Rain well tell me what u think, I need some idea's people. 

Silver Dragon 


	12. You Can't What?

Hey everybody I'm back muahahahahaha lol jj I am very hyper and sleep deprived at the moment lol well here's the next chapter, hope you like and please review because I want to hear from all of you. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

All the girls were awakened early to Mandy's shouts of "get your lazy asses out of bed right now" or something close to it. Rain had gotten up with Mandy and stood their with her fingers in her ears as her sister shouted. 

"Okay were up" Lindz said as she stumbled out of her bed to see Mandy standing their with a smile on her face. She put on a yellow T-shirt with green sweat pants and put her hair up in a lazy bun and walked out of the room. Midi and Emma had also gotten up to Mandy's shouts and looked sleep deprived. Midi put on a red halter top with jeans and Emma threw on a white belly top with black shorts. Mandy was wearing a black belly top with black sweats that said angel on the back in blue letters. Rain had left her hair down so everyone could see her turquoise streaks, she was wearing a dark aqua belly top with a tight pair of blue jeans. Once everyone was changed they headed into the kitchen. Rain, Mandy and Midi were last to walk into the kitchen. 

The boys had managed to get Tyson up with much difficulty and bribing. When Tyson saw Mandy, Rain and Midi walk into the kitchen he decided to have a little fun. He began to hum "duna da dum" over and over again. The three girls began to laugh at his little song and everyone else joined in the fun. 

"That's right Tyson, that means we can kick your arse" Mandy teased as Tyson quickly stopped his humming and hid behind Emma. Everyone began to laugh again and even Kai cracked a little grin. 

Rain felt very uncomfortable and out of place around everyone. She was so used to being alone that this was a different feeling for her. Her aqua eyes gave off a very defensive vibe as she looked around at everyone. The only person she really only knew in this room was Mandy and even then she hadn't seen her sister for many years. 

Once everyone had eaten a bit of breakfast they all headed downstairs to the basement where they could get some serious practice in. A tournament was coming up and they wanted to be in top shape for it. Rain watched silently from the corner as her sister and Kai went up against Max and Midi. Emma and Tyson also had a match going and not far from them Ray and Lindz were going head to head with Kenny watching with Dizzy in his lap. 

"So you must be Mandy's sister Rain" a mysterious voice said from beside her. She turned to look at a older man with white hair and glasses. "Yes I am" she replied as she looked at him curious at how he knew who she was. 

"Mr. Dickinson" Mandy shouted as she waved to him. He smiled and waved back, Kenny had come up beside Mr. Dickinson and began to talk to him about the teams stats. Rain sighed, he must be the teams supporter she thought to herself as she watched as everyone came up to greet him. 

" Rain" someone called to her. She turned her aqua eyes to look at Tyson with wonder. "What" she said as he came up to her. 

"Lets have a battle" Tyson smiled as he gave her a cocky grin and held up his blade to show her his dragoon bit beast. 

A tiny blush crept across her cheeks as she looked at him straight in the eye. "I don't know how to beyblade" she said in a serious tone as everyone stared at her in shock. The room seemed to lose all sense of sound as everyone just stared at her. 

"Your serious" Tyson said breaking the silence as he looked at her face. She nodded her head and laughed at everyone. 

"Don't you think if I wanted to learn how to beyblade I could have taught myself" she smiled but deep down she knew it was a lie. She had grown up on the streets alone, she didn't have time to learn how to play. She was too busy trying to steal food for herself to survive and training herself how to fight. But every time she got a chance she loved to watch kids battle but in truth she never had someone there to teach her the sport. 

"That's okay Rain, we understand" Mandy said as she walked over and gave her sister a hug. Rain smiled, she loved having her sister around even if she had just met her. Everyone got back to training as she watched with amazement at all the different tricks. Once practice was over and Kai and Mandy felt everyone had done a good job they headed back to the hotel. 

"So what do we do today" Midi asked as she sat beside Max on the couch. Emma and Tyson had joined the two on the couch. 

"Well, we need to register for the tournament" Kenny said as he looked up from his computer. Mandy nodded her head in agreement. 

"That's right, okay here's the plan, first we register everyone for the tournament then we..." Mandy faltered as she thought of the second thing. 

"Get lunch" Tyson shouted as he pumped a fist into the air. Everyone just sighed but Rain began to laugh at Tyson's comment. 

"What" Tyson said confused at why she was laughing at him. She just smiled at him and looked at Mandy. 

"Lets go" Mandy said as they all walked out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After the team had registered and everyone had something to eat except Rain who refused to eat they decided to go for a walk. Mandy and Kai had gone off to look at different beyblade parts, Kenny and Lindz had gone to the museum, Midi and Max just left and Tyson and Emma were at the amusement park which left Rain and Ray who were walking through the park. 

"Hey Rain can I ask you something" Ray asked as he looked her in the eyes. Rain stopped and stared back. 

"What" she asked, she had a good idea on what he was going to ask and she dreaded the question. 

"You want to learn how to beyblade right, you lied about that I know because I saw it in your eyes" he said as he looked at her with a serious expression. She looked back at him, afraid to tell her feelings to him. She sighed as he kept his gaze on hers. 

"Oh all right" she sighed, "I always wanted to learn how to beyblade but living on the streets beyblading was the last thing on your mind" she smiled at him, it felt good to get that out. 

"Happy now cat boy" she teased as she play punched him in the arm. He smiled showing her his tiny fangs. She laughed as he play punched her back, suddenly she pushed him hard and he fell flat on his butt. Rain began to piss herself laughing as he sat there with a smile, suddenly he got up and began to chase her around the park. He caught her around her waist and pulled her to the ground. They both began to laugh, Rain had never had this much fun with anyone before or for a matter of fact she really hardly ever had fun. After a fun game of hit and run Rain and Ray bumped into Kai and Mandy who were also walking around the park. 

"Hey guys, what's new" Mandy laughed as she saw them approach. Rain and Ray both had huge smiles on their faces and were breathing hard. 

"Playing tag I see" Mandy laughed as she looked at them with a smile. "Well were going to meet everyone at the amusement park at three by the roller coaster" Kai informed them as they left to go find the others and tell them. Rain laughed as she watched her sister go with her boyfriend down the street. 

"What do want to do till three" Ray asked her breaking her train of thought. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Lets see" she thought as she pretended to think really had, "tackle Ray" she shouted as she knocked him to the ground again. He laughed as he sprung back up and the chase started once again with both teens laughing like mad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy smiled as she turned a corner with Kai at her side. She knew that Ray liked Rain and personally she thought it was the cutest thing. Kai smirked as he saw a sudden evil smile play at the corners of Mandy's mouth. 

"Planning something" Kai asked trying to sound like he didn't care but failing miserably at it. Mandy looked up and smiled at him, "you'll see, you'll see" she laughed as he just sighed and kept on walking. 

They rounded up Kenny and Lindz from the museum and found Midi and Max back at the hotel watching T.V. and then headed to the amusement park to meet Tyson and Emma. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*" 

"We are so lost" Rain said as she turned the next corner on the street. Ray was just behind her with a smile on his face. She had never been here before so she had no clue where she was going but Ray knew exactly where he was going, a sudden laugh escaped his lips as Rain spun around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What's so funny" she asked as he looked at her and smiled. "If you wanted to know where the amusement park was you could have just asked" he laughed as she looked at him with a mixture of anger and laughter. 

"Well lead the way captain smartie pants" she teased as she gestured with her had to take the lead. He laughed and began to lead them the exact way Rain had been going. In a few seconds of walking Rain could her shouts of joy and terror. Soon they could see the park, they paid for their admission and walked in. They could see everyone waiting for them at the roller coaster. 

"I could have found this place" Rain said with a fake cocky smile. 

"Sure" Ray laughed as he received a playful punch in the arm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where are they" Tyson wined as she began to rock back and forth on his toes. 

"There" Kai said as two figures approached them. Mandy laughed as she saw Rain punch Ray in the arm. 

"Hey people" Rain smiled, she was in a good mood. "What's the plan" she asked Kai and Mandy. 

"Well here are some tickets for everyone" Kenny said as he handed out the tickets Mr. Dickinson had paid for, he looked depressed because Mandy had insisted that he leave Dizzy at home. 

"That plan is LETS HAVE FUN" Mandy shouted as she grabbed Kai by the arms and dragged him away. Tyson had run for the food stand with Emma and Lindz was trying to cheer Kenny up. Midi and Max just laughed as they joined Kai and Mandy and the tilt-a-whril. 

"Well I guess it's us again" Rain laughed as she watched everyone leave. She didn't mind though, she kinda liked Ray. 

"Lets go to the roller coaster" Ray said as they headed over to it. Everyone had a great night and lucky for Rain, Mandy had forgot all about her evil unknown plan. By the time they got back to the hotel Rain had a pair of blue and black striped tiger ears and a tail that Ray had won. Mandy had a huge purple stuffed snake that she was having fun hitting Kai with who also looked like he didn't mind when he grabbed it from her and began to hit her back. Everyone had slowly began to go to sleep because tomorrow was their last day to practice before the big tournament and Mandy was planning on being a drill sergeant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well how was that, I didn't want to rush the Ray and Rain thing but I don't know how I'm going to get them together I hate writers blocks grr oh well I hope you liked because I want you to review and tell me what you think. 

Silver Dragon 


	13. Problems

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, well I have another task for all of you, I have no clue how I'm going to get Ray and Rain together lol I have the biggest writer block grr. And the song in this chapter is just for entertainment only, I'm just borrowing it. Well anyway here's the next chapter. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Rain woke from her peaceful dream. She opened her sleepy eyes to find it was only 5 o'clock in the morning, she rolled over and groaned as she tried to fall back asleep. It wasn't about to happen as she rolled restlisly in her bed. Finally she had enough of this and quietly got out of her warm bed. The floor was chilly against her bare feet as she quickly put on a pair of ripped baggy jeans and a blue baggy sweater and quietly exited the room without waking any of the sleeping girls. 

Once she was into the main room she grabbed an apple from the counter and grabbed a stack of blank paper with a pen. There was one thing Rain loved to do but was embarrassed about it. She loved to sing but she felt that she didn't have a good voice and that singing was for girly-girls. She left the hotel room quietly and slowly made her way to the roof of the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ray suddenly woke up to the sound of music. He opened his eyes and looked around the room to try and find where the music was coming from but everyone else was still sleeping. He quickly got up and put his usual clothes on. He decided he was going to find this mysterious ghost music as he quickly walked into the main room. The music seemed to get a tiny bit louder as he followed the sound to the hotel room door. He quickly walked out of the room and turned to the stairs where the sound seemed to get louder. 

As he neared the roof of the hotel he could tell that it was one person singing and that it sounded like a girl. When he got to the top he slowly opened the door a little to take a peek. 

(Rain's song that she's singing) 

Made a promise to myself 

Locked it way deep down inside 

Told my heart we'd wait it out 

Swore we'd never compromise 

Oh I'd rather be alone 

Like I am tonight 

Set forth like candles lit 

Fades before the morning light 

Silence stared me in the face 

And I finally heard it's voice 

Suddenly the voice stopped as it became quiet once again. Rain sighed as she looked down at her sheet. "What else would work" she cursed as she reread her song. Suddenly clapping could be heard from the doorway. Rain whipped her head around to see Ray standing their with a smile as he clapped. Rain stood up quickly from the ground, she was mad that he had heard her sing. 

"You listened to me" She asked him trying to keep her temper down as she stared him in the eyes. 

He smiled and nodded his head. 

"It was very good" Ray said as he smiled at her. Her temper seemed to vanish when his complement was herd. 

"Really" she asked him as she watched his face closely to see if he was lying. He nodded his head once again and she smiled. 

"You can't tell anyone you herd me sing" she said as she gave him a if you do your dead look. 

"Why not, you sing so well" he said as he looked at her confused. She still had that look on her face. "Okay, Okay I promise" he said as she smiled. 

"Because I'm a secret agent and secret agent's don't sing" she said as she sat back down on the ground. 

"So how dose it end" Ray asked, he had enjoyed her singing as wanted to hear more. He sat down beside her and she laughed. 

"Ha fat chance buddy, you got lucky that time" she laughed as she playfully elbowed him. He laughed as he leaned in over to look at her songs. 

"You never finished this song" Ray said as he picked up the paper from where it had been thrown onto the ground. 

"I didn't know how to write it" she smiled weakly at him as he read the first couple of lines. "Let me help you" he offered, "You should have something to do with rivers and dreams" he suggested as he handed her the paper. 

"Thanks, I'll think about it, well we better go wake the others, you guys have a big tournament today and you should practice" Rain smiled as she lead the way back into the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Come on Midnight" Mandy yelled at the top of her lungs as her black blade crashed into a light blue one sending it out of the ring with ease. 

"I told you that you can't beat me" Mandy smiled evilly at the little boy who quickly picked up his blade and looked at her. He stuck his tongue out and then quickly ran away. Rain walked up to her laughing her head off. 

"Guess he doesn't like you much" she laughed as she hugged her sister. Mandy just smiled and then also burst out laughing. The team was standing outside the beystadium waiting to get in. Rain had decided to come for a little while to watch some of the action. Suddenly Rain felt something smooth and cold pushed into her hands as she looked down to see a gold disk with a clear case over it. She looked at Mandy surprised, her sister just smiled. 

"Dr. Clover called me this morning, she needs this disk A.S.A.P. So I want you to go to the lab and give it to her" she smiled as she also gave her directions to the lab. Rain smiled as she winked at her to show her that she excepted. 

"Good-luck everyone, I have to go but I will try to be back as fast as I can" Rain said as she ran off into the oncoming crowd. 

"Where are you going" Ray shouted out to her but she didn't hear him and kept her mind focused on her mission. 

"Bladebreakers please report to the beystadium" the announcer called over the intercom. 

"I guess were up" Emma said as they made there way to the dish, ready to duke it with their opponents. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The door slowly creaked open as a women with green hair and green eyes looked down at Rain with interest. Rain stared at her closely before she said anything. 

"My name is Rain and I was sent here by Mandy" she said in a calm voice as the lady looked at her a smile. 

"Come in Rain, my name is Dr. Clover" she smiled as Rain walked into the house, at least she thought it was a house. From the outside it looked like any other ordinary house but the inside looked like a space base. It had computers scattered everywhere and there were many tubes and huge machines. Rain stared in shock, her aqua eyes showed it clearly on her face. 

"Like my house" she smiled as Rain stared. "Ya if you call THIS a house" she smiled. "Okay here's the disk" Rain said as she handed over the disk. Dr. Clover grabbed it eagerly and looked at Rain with a hyper smile. 

"Thank you, can you come back in three days" she smiled as she pushed Rain out of the door and slammed it behind her. Rain stood on the door step shocked, "Fine" she laughed as she began to make her way back to the beystadium, a pair of orange eyes watched her with interest from the darkness of an alley. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy and Kai were in the middle of their match when Rain had come running into the stadium. She was watching from the top rail as Mandy fought her way over to the other person's blade. They were fighting in a special dish that looked something that came out of a monkeys pen. There were sticks and trees with tires and other odds and ends. Rain watched with worry as an orange blade knocked into her sisters with such force that her blade was flung into the air. Kai also had his hands full with a purple blade which was giving him a run for his money. 

"Come on" Rain yelled from where she was standing. All the Bladereakers turned to look at her, Mandy began to laugh at the way her sister was doing a little dance along with her cheer. Mandy got a sudden burst of energy as she turned and glared at her opponent. 

"Midnight, lets do this" she shouted as her blade seemed to receive her power as it went at the orange blade. The two blades hit with such force that the orange blade went flying out of the ring and Mandy's blade shot back into one of the tires. Kai watched with a smile as the owner with the purple blade began to tremble as he watched his partners blade fly. 

NOW's my chance he thought to himself. "Dranzer go in for the kill" he shouted as his blade shot at the other blade. The other blader watched in horror as his blade flew out of the ring and landed at his feet. 

"The Bladebreakers take the win" the Jazz man shouted out as the crowd erupted in cheers. Mandy smiled and waved to everyone in the crowd as Kai just walked over to the bench and sat down. 

"Yes" Rain shouted as she did a little dance of joy. Mandy couldn't help but laugh at her sisters silliness. Rain hopped down from the rail and landed gracefully on the floor, she ran over to give her sister a hug. 

"You were awesome" she shouted as she looked around at everyone. "You all were" she added even though secretly she only made it on time for Mandy's and Kai's match. 

"Thanks" they all said, they knew she missed their matches but that was okay, they didn't really care. 

"I saw we have a party" Mandy shouted her excitement getting the better of her. Everyone cheered except for Rain, she had other ideas that night. 

"You guys go ahead, I have some plans already" she said sadly, she didn't want to miss the party but she needed some time to herself. 

"Okay" Mandy said as she gave her sister a hug good-bye. Mandy was beginning to get to know her sister and one thing she knew for sure was Rain did what Rain wanted to do. Not what anyone else told her to do, she guessed it was because she grew up on the streets by herself for her whole life. 

Rain watched as the group walked off out of the stadium. She still didn't feel like she belonged here with everyone else. Her sister had made a life for herself here and Rain felt like she was just clinging off of her and using her. She looked sadly down at the ground, she knew she had to leave her sister eventually. 

Rain left the stadium for a walk around the park. So many thoughts were running through her head like her parents, her sister and life. She gently kicked at a stone that was lying on the path. 

"Problems" someone said from the darkness. Rain was now in a clearing with trees and bush all around her. She spun around with her fists raised and ready to fight. 

"Now now, no need to get feisty" it laughed as a cloaked figure came from behind the trees, beside it was also a smaller figure in a cloak. 

"What do you want" she hissed at the two figures now standing in front of her. The smaller one laughed as he lowered his hood to reveal a boy her age with blue hair and orange eyes. ( in case you don't remember who this is it's Charlie but Rain doesn't know that) 

"I think the question is more what do you want" he smiled, his orange eyes staring at her with amusement. She glared at him, the other person with the cloak she could tell it was a man was watching with interest. She could barley see his eyes in the darkness. 

"I don't know what your talking about" she said as she turned to leave. "Oh but you do" the taller man laughed as she just ignored him and kept walking. 

"You want to know what happened to your parents don't you, why they abandoned you" he laughed as she stopped dead in her tracks. How dare he talk about her parents like that, they were killed and it wasen't their fault. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A tiny 5 year old Rain had been playing out in her parents car. 

"Rain dinner time" her mother yelled as she went into the house to eat. 5 ½ year old Mandy and and Rain were having a food fight in the kitchen with their pizza. Their mom walked into the kitchen and gave them both a kiss on their heads. 

"Me and daddy are going out for awhile, be good for nanny" she smiled as she left the girls in the kitchen. 

"Bye bye mommy" Mandy said as she shoved nose into her pizza and giggled. 

The Next Morning 

The two little girls stumbled into the kitchen to see nanny at the table crying. "Wat da matter nanny" Mandy said as the nanny turned and hugged the two girls. 

"Where mama and dada" Rain asked as she pulled away from nanny. 

"There not coming home sweetie, they were taken by bad people and killed" the nanny tried to explain to the girls. Tears began to flow from Rain and Mandys eyes as they all hugged on the floor and cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Don't talk about my parents, you didn't even know my parents" she hissed at the two figures. The boy with the orange hair smiled at her as she glared at him. 

"I have an offer for you" the taller man in the cloak said his piercing eyes looking straight at her. 

"Join us and all your questions will be answered" he smirked at her, "and I'll give you what your heart desires most, a bit beast and teach you how to be the best blader the world saw" he smiled at her. She took a step back in surprise, how did he know that she's always wanted a bit beast. 

"I know many things and you can too" the boy with the blue hair smiled, "my name is Charlie" he smiled evilly at her. 

"Give me a good reason to join you" she said regaining her confidence and standing her ground. 

"I can tell you many things that you don't know like of your sister and your future" he laughed as she glared at him, he had gone too far now, she was mad. 

"I will never join you" she hissed as she spit down at the guys feet. He just smiled at her, "wrong answer spitfire" he laughed, "you have great strength and will of mind, you would have been an excellent addition, what a waist that now we have to kill you" he sighed. 

"You and your sister will find out the truth one day when it's to late" he laughed as he faded into the darkness with the Charlie at his side. 

Rain sighed, now she had even more troubles to deal with as she began her walk back to the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Go Mandy" Tyson cheered as Mandy did the worm on the floor. There was candy and chips scattered everywhere the eye could see. Max, Tyson, Emma and Midi cheered as they watched Mandy dance. Kai watched from the corner with no expression once again with Ray by his side laughing. Kenny and Lindz were in the corner of the room once again on the computer looking up Rain's profile. 

"I don't get it" Kenny said as he scratched his head in frustration, "she doesn't have a profile". 

"There is something odd about Rain that kind of bugs me" Lindz admitted to Kenny. He turned to look at her in the eyes. Lindz could feel her heart pound as Kenny leaned a little closer to her, his warm lips met hers for a moment of passion. The moment was shattered when Dizzy shouted out to everyone. 

"Look at this" she shouted as Kenny and Lindz quickly broke apart blushing scarlet. Dizzy pulled up a picture of Kenny and Lindz kissing. 

"I didn't know you had it in you Kenny" Tyson cheered as he slapped Kenny on the back. Mandy was on the ground laughing along with Emma. Ray was laughing also and even Kai had to smirk at Kennys little show. 

"We'll leave you two love birds alone" Max said as they all returned to the party. Kenny and Lindz both looked at each other and blushed again. 

"Aw young love" Dizzy laughed at the two of them. 

"Shut up Dizzy" Lindz said as she glared at the computer. Dizzy just laughed and shut herself down. Suddenly the hotel door opened an Rain walked in, she had a very different look on her face, it was a look of anger a fear mixed together. 

"I'm going to bed" she said as she turned and walked into the bedroom without another word. Everyone in the room looked at each other shocked at Rain's sudden change of mood. 

"You know Mandy, to be bluntly truthful I don't really like Rain, theirs something about her" Lindz began but Mandy cut her off. 

"You would be to if you grew up on the streets" Mandy came to her sisters defense. 

"I'm with Lindz Mandy, she's different" Emma said looking Mandy straight in the eye. 

"I'm not asking you to be best friends with her" Mandy said getting angry with her friends, "just try to be nice" she pleaded as she looked at her friends. 

"I'm going to bed" and with that Mandy walked into the girls bedroom to leave everyone else in the room. 

The Girls Bedroom 

Mandy walked in to the room find Rain sitting on her bed staring out absent mindly at the stars. 

She walked over and sat beside her, over past few days with her sister Mandy had learned that she did really miss her sister over the years and nothing was going to take her away again. 

"You okay" Mandy asked as she leaned her head onto her sisters shoulder. 

"No" Rain said bluntly, her aqua eyes had a shadowed lost look in them. "Tell me what's wrong" Mandy asked as Rain turned to look at her, it was also Mandys problem in a way. Rain began to tell her about that nights troubles as Mandy sat and listened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow that was a long chapter, I hoped you liked it, once again thanks everyone for the reviews and pleaz pleaz tell me what you think. 

Silver Dragon 


	14. Our Song

Hey everyone, thanks for those great reviews, I have chosen the one I'm going to use in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I know Kai's kind of out of character in parts of this story sorry, well here's the next chappy. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After Rain and Mandy had their talk they went to bed and soon after the other girls followed silently. Rain laid on her bed, her eyes open as she stared fully awake out the window. Her mind was turning with all the problems she got herself into. She sighed with misery as she thought of her parents and her sister. Over across the room Mandy let out a giggle in her sleep while Lindz grunted. The sudden sound of someone's voice came to her ears as she listened carefully. She couldn't make out the words but it had a good beat. She slowly crept out of bed and across the room. Her blue pajama pants dragging across the floor, she slipped out of the room and quickly walked up to the top floor of the hotel. 

As she neared the top she could make out more words and could tell who ever it was is a good singer. She got to the top and opened the door to get a great shock. A tiny smiled played at the corner of her face as she walked out onto the roof. Ray smiled as he saw her walked closer to him, he knew she would come. He began to sing her song as she joined in. 

(Rains song) 

Made a promise to myself 

Locked it way deep down inside 

Told my heart we'd wait it out 

Swore we'd never compromise 

Oh I'd rather be alone 

Like I am tonight 

Set forth like candles lit 

Fades before the morning light 

Silence stared me in the face 

And I finally heard it's voice 

They sang together as Rain smiled as it came to the place where she never finished the song. Ray just smiled at her and kept going, he made up his own ending. 

It seemed to softly say 

That in love you have no choice 

Today I got the answer 

And there's a world of truth behind it 

Love is out their waiting somewhere 

You just have to go and find it 

Suddenly Ray stopped and smiled at Rain, he hoped she got the true meaning behind his verse. She looked at him shocked that he had made the verse up himself and it was really good. He laughed at the look on her face, she look so cute in her pajamas with the moonlight shining on her hair and making her turquoise streaks glow. Rain got a sudden idea on how to keep the song going. 

I believe in love, she sang 

I believe in love, Ray added with a smile 

Love that's real, love that's strong 

Love that goes on and on, they sang together 

Ray looked down at her as she carried on the last note with her eyes closed. She turned to look at him and as if to answer his question she finished the song. 

Yes I believe in love 

She sang with all her heart as Ray smiled at her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as his lips gently brushed hers. She looked up at him, her eyes bright as she once again closed the gap between them. Her heart was racing as he held her close, Rain had never felt this kind of love before. Ray's lungs began to cry for air as he broke the kiss, he looked down at her and smiled. 

"Thanks Ray" Rain smiled as she turned her back to his and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around hers and pulled her close, he gently placed his head on hers and took in the scent of her watermelon shampoo. 

She felt safe and warm in his arms as she looked up at the stars. The moon reflecting in her aqua eyes as they stood there for a few minuets in silence. A question was bugging Ray as a picture of Rain earlier popped into his head when she came storming into the room upset. 

"What was bugging you earlier" Ray asked suddenly. A chill ran down her spin as she brought back the memory, Ray felt her shiver and tightened his grip on her to make sure she was safe. 

" Are you sure you want to know" she asked him as she could feel his grip tighten on her arms. 

"It's you choice" he said as Rain sighed and hung her head. She guessed she should tell him since he cared for her so much. 

"Lets go inside, this is going to be long" she said as she began to untangle her arms from Ray but Ray didn't let go. She turned her aqua eyes to look at him confused as he smiled. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her up on his shoulders. 

"Hey" she laughed as he began to laugh with her as he carried back to the hotel room. She couldn't stop laughing all the way down the stairs as he gently threw her down on the couch, she clutched her side trying to stop her giggles from waking everyone else. 

"Well" Ray said as he sat down on the couch. Rain stuck her tongue out at him before she laid down resting her head on his lap. She began her story of the creepy cloak people as Ray listened intently to her story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Mandy's Dream) 

"Where am I" she said groggily as she pulled herself off the cold ground. She was surrounded by darkness as she looked around her new surroundings. 

"Okay this is weird" she said to herself. She was really starting to get freaked out, this wasn't how her dream started, if she still was dreaming. Suddenly a giant screen came from no where and stopped infront of her. The screen was huge, it was at least 8 times the size of her. The screen flickered and a moving picture began to play on it. 

It started out as a picture of Rain and herself sitting on the bed talking, Rain was telling her about the cloaked figures. The sound suddenly got louder when Rain said a boy with BLUE HAIR and ORANGE eyes. Suddenly the screen switched to when Charlie had asked Mandy for the disk and she told him no. 

"Wait" something clicked in Mandy's head. Charlie has blue hair, and he also has orange eyes, Charlie must have been that boy Rain was talking about so that means she said as she covered her mouth. 

"Charlie that traitor" she shouted out in her sleep but it went unnoticed by everyone else who just slept on. Slowly the darkness around her began to fade as she went back to her normal dream where she was having a bey battle with Kai, her other dream still in the back of her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy woke with a start, she looked over at her clock which read 6:00 in the morning. She quickly got out of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans with a black tank top. Her lime green eyes looked over at Rains bed to find it was empty. A sudden image flicked into her head as her strange dream came back to her. She quickly woke up Midi and as she waited for her to get dressed she told her about her strange dream. Midi had to agree that it was strange that Rain could see someone who looked identical to Charlie, not to many people have blue hair and orange eyes. 

"Where is Rain by the way" she asked as she glanced over at Rains bed which was empty. 

"I don't know but we need to find her" Mandy said as she quickly exited the room with Midi right behind her. They walked into the living room when suddenly Mandy stopped dead in her tracks causing Midi to walk right into her. 

"What are you" Midi began but Mandy quickly shut her up by covering her mouth. She grabbed Midi's head to show her why she stopped. Midi looked in the way Mandy was turning her head and smiled. On the couch was Ray with Rain in his lap and her head on his shoulder sleeping. Both were undisturbed with the girls noises as they slept on in peace. 

Mandy and Midi both smiled knowingly at each other, they were happy for Ray and Rain. Mandy knew if their was anyone who could break through that thin layer of ice that blocked the most important part of Rains heart, it was Ray. The girls quietly slipped into the kitchen as Mandy picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Clovers number. 

"Hello" Dr. Clover answered with a polite voice. 

"Dr. Clover it's Mandy, we have a serious problem" she said in a rush as she got Dr. Clovers full attention. 

"What is it Mandy" she asked in a worried tone. 

"Charlie is a traitor" she said with a sigh, the other end of the phone line went dead as laughter suddenly filled the line. 

"Nice try Mandy, by the way I finished my project, do you think you girls could come try it out later" she said changing the subject. 

"Yes we will come by later, and please watch your back Dr. Clover, I'm not joking" Mandy said in a serious tone as she hung up the phone. 

"What's wrong" a voice asked after Mandy had hung up the phone. She spun around to see Ray standing their with Kai at his side. 

"Well, we think Dr. Clover might be in danger because Charlie is a traitor" she explained briefly about her theory. Kai nodded his head in agreement as Ray had a worried looked on his face. 

"I think I know why they want Rain" Ray said as everyone turned to look at him waiting for his answer. 

"She is very strong of heart and can be trained to blade the way they want her to, they would take her and use her" he said as Mandy nodded her head in agreement. Ray had a good point their, they need to keep an eye on Rain. 

"Well at least we know she had a good sleep" Mandy teased causing Ray to blush and look the other way. Kai just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room with Mandy at his heels. Midi smiled at Ray as she also left, Ray walked over to the sleeping Rain who was still on the couch. He gently shook her awake, she opened her aqua eyes to look at his smiling face. 

"Morning" she said as she brought her arms up and stretched. He laughed as he poked her in the side, "hey" she laughed. 

By this time the other girls had woken up and everyone except Tyson was up which wasn't a shock to anyone. Everyone had a quick breakfast as they grabbed their beyblades and headed out the door. Rain hung back a little ways to think, Mandy had told her about her thoughts on Charlie and Rain had to agree it sounded like the same person. 

"Thinking" Ray asked her as he pulled to the back of the group. She gave him a competitive grin 

" I'm going to train and become one of the best bladers the world ever saw" she smiled as Ray just shook his head. 

"It's not that easy" he said but he had faith in her. When Rain set her mind to something she's going to do it with or without help. 

"Well if I learn how to blade then I can kick those cloaked dudes asses" she giggled a little at the thought of it. 

"Hey you two hurry up" Emma called from where she waited on the bus with the rest of the team. 

"I'm going to walk to the beystadium" Rain called out to her. Mandy nodded her head, "are you walking to Ray" Max asked as Ray nodded her head. 

"Okay, well see you in about a half and hour" Tyson called out as the bus drove off and Ray and Rain began their walk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well how was that everyone, I hoped you liked it lol, theirs going to be some action in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned. Please Review, I need reviews peeps lol. 

Silver Dragon 


	15. Tears

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. And I got a flame lol and all I have to say to the person who sent it is that if you think my story sucks so bad then don't read it because others seem to like it. Oh yah and to the granny I have to say thanks for the laugh it was a great review and I had the giggles for the rest of the day. Well here's my next chapter. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The morning sun shone brightly as Ray and Rain walked down the slowly filling street with people. They passed many stores when Ray suddenly stopped and grabbed Rain by the arm. 

"What" she asked confused as he gave her a playful smile. He pulled the blue bandanna she had shoved in her pocket out and tied it around her eyes. 

"What are you" she started to say but Ray quickly silenced her pressing his finger onto her warm lips. "Wait here, I'll be right back" he said in a mysterious voice as she felt him remove his finger from her lips. She sighed and leaned her back to the wall, she couldn't see a thing and now that Ray was gone she felt alone. 

Ray returned in a few minuets and could tell that Rain wasn't happy about waiting with a blindfold. He gently grabbed her hand and spread out her fingers. Rain could feel the heat from his fingers as he made her hand opened. Suddenly something cold was placed gently into her hands as she pulled off her bandanna. In her hand was a brand new beyblade with a brand new rip cord and launcher, it was red beyblade with a blue attack ring and Chinese designs on it. 

"Ray" Rain said at a loss for words. She couldn't even begin to tell him how much this meant to her. But this blade must have cost a fortune and she couldn't accept it. 

"It's all yours Rain, and don't even try to give it back to me" he said as if reading her mind. She had a look of pure shock and excitement on her face. 

"Oh thank you Ray" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little and smiled at her. 

"I'll even teach you how to use it after the tournament" he offered as a huge smile replaced her other smile. They began their walk once again to the stadium and Ray began to explain all about beyblades, how to launch them and put the rip cords in and all sorts of other things. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where are they" Tyson wined as he looked at the clock on the wall. They were on in a few minuets and Ray and Rain had not shown up. 

"Chill out Tyson, their probably busy" Midi said with a smile. 

"Yah kissing in the park" Mandy added with a laugh as Midi joined her. Everyone else in the room looked at them in shock. 

"They like each other" Tyson asked stupidly. Mandy nodded her head and kept laughing at her own joke. 

"As if it isn't obvious" Midi added as everyone except Kai looked down at the floor in embarrassment. 

"Watch, Rain will walk in with a huge smile on her face" Mandy said in a joking tone .At that exact moment Rain and Ray walked in, Rain had a huge smile on her face as she held up her new pride and joy. 

"Look" she said as she held her new blade for everyone else to see but nobody else seemed to notice. Everyone was on the ground laughing like their was no tomorrow. 

"What" she said lost at what she missed. Suddenly Kai walked up to take a closer look at her blade. "Hu" he said before her took his place once again on the wall. By this time Mandy had come back to her senses and was looking at Ray with a smile. 

"Bladebreakers your up" the intercom said as everyone said good-bye to Rain and ran off toward the dish. A shadow watched from the corner of the room, Rain turned around to go take her place in the stands when suddenly the door slammed shut with a bang and a smoke bomb was thrown in. 

The room began to spin in front of her eyes as she began to cough, she could feel her knees get weak and her lungs begin to burn as the gas began to take effect and blackness won over her as she fell to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Bladebreakers came yelling and cheering into room after another great win. Mandy was in the lead when she burst into the room yelling with joy. The room where they had waited for Ray and Rain to come was where they were supposed to meet Rain after the match. Everyone piled into the room behind Mandy just as excited. Ray walked into the room excited to see what Rain would say about his great win. 

"Where is Rain" Ray asked as he looked around the bare room. Nobody else seemed to notice that she was missing as Ray began to look around the room. As he was walking he felt his feet kick something as he looked down ti see a tiny black ball rolling away from him. He walked over to it and picked it up. Mandy had been watching Ray as he went over and picked up the little ball. 

"Ray drop that" she shouted out suddenly as Ray quickly dropped the little black ball. 

"What is it" he asked confused as Mandy stared at the black ball as if she was trying to figure something out. Everyone suddenly stopped and the room became deathly quiet as Mandy just continued to stare at the floor. 

"They took her" she whispered into the air but everyone could here her words. 

"What, no" Ray shouted as he ran out of the room. "Ray wait we don't" Midi began but Ray was already heading to the door. Kai reached out and grabbed him as Ray tried to run by, Ray was stopped dead in his tracks as Kai kept a death grip on him. 

"Ray you can't find her on your own, we need to go see Dr. Clover" Midi said as Ray hung his head in defeat. "All right" he said as Kai let go of his arm and the teens headed to the Dr.'s house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Uh Rain moaned as her world began to come into focus. She was laying face down on the ground, she began to wiggle her hands and toes to see if they all worked. She discovered that her hands were chained to the wall by metal chains and cuffs. Her vision was now clearing and she could tell that she was in some kind of cell with no windows. 

"Oh great" she whispered to herself as she sat up off the cold ground. Her lungs burned and she was still a bit sleepy from the sleep bomb someone threw into the room. She began to test the chains to see if they were breakable and feel her way around the dark cell. The cell door suddenly swung open and casted a bright light into the cell. Rain covered her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the new lighting. She had a feeling that this was not going to be good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"There's Dr. Clover house" Mandy said as they all began to walk towards the house. A figure with blue hair suddenly came out of the front door. Mandy's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. 

"Charlie" she shouted out to him as he turned his head around with a huge smile on his face. "Your to late Mandy" he laughed as he looked at them with a evil smile. Mandy growled at him as she took a step forward. 

"Now Mandy, you have two choices" Charlie laughed, "you can chase after me and let the good Dr die or you can save the Dr. And I go free" He laughed as Mandy began to weigh the options in her head. Only her Midi had any fighting experience so Midi would have to stay here with her to be backup just incase Charlie had something up his sleeve. 

"Too late" he suddenly laughed as he pushed the red button on the handle Mandy never noticed he was holding. The loud bang was heard as the teens were thrown back by the force of the bomb. Midi covered her face as pieces of wood and other things hit her. Mandy was the first to recover from the explosion to see pieces of wood and things all around her. 

"Dr. Clover" she shouted as she ran into the remains of the house. Pieces of wood and things were on fire as she ran through what used to a door. She could hear Midi tending to their friends to see in they were okay. A sudden coughing sound came to her ears as she ran towards the sound. 

"Dr. Clover" she shouted in relief as she say the Dr.'s body squished under a fallen piece of wood. Mandy quickly raced over to her and lifted the wood off of her. The Dr lay still as Mandy grabbed her and pulled her away from the burning remains of her house. Mandy laid her head in her lap as she began to tend to the fresh bloody wounds. 

Dr. Clover's lab coat was full of burns and her hair was burnt with black spots all over her face. She slowly opened her green eyes to look up at Mandy. 

"Child" she said weakly as she raised her hand to place it on Mandy's cheek. Mandy looked at her with a loving smile. 

"It is too late for me now, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but take this and make good use of it" she said as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a tiny strange bright orange stone. She dropped it onto the ground and began to cough viciously. Blood dripped from her head, Mandy could feel her spirit leaving her body. 

"No" she cried out, Dr. Clover had been like a second mom to her, "don't leave" she cried as a tear slipped from her cheek. She felt a sudden dead weight in her arms as she slowly put the Dr.'s lifeless body onto the ground. The others had been watching Mandy as a tiny tear also fell down Midi's cheek. 

Mandy stood up from the ground with no expression on her face. Her head was lowered as everyone else watched her with worry. Mandy could tell everyone was worried but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was to get back a Charlie if it was the last thing she did. She suddenly remembered the orange stone that the Dr. Clover had dropped. She leaned over and picked it up and put it in her pocket as she walked over to the others. 

"Mandy" Midi asked quietly in a worried tone as her friend stopped to look at her. She could tell Mandy was upset and wasn't letting her true feelings out. 

"Lets go back to the hotel" Emma suggested as she saw the anger and sadness in Mandy's eyes. They headed back to the hotel in silence, each one lost in his or her own thoughts. When they reached their hotel room door Mandy didn't stop and just kept walking to the roof. 

"Where is she going" Tyson asked as he watched Mandy leave. "To think" Midi answered, "and well she's busy were going to try and form a plan to find Rain and get Charlie back for what he did". Kai looked at the others and then turned and began to follow the path that Mandy had just taken to the roof. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh why" Mandy cried as a steady stream of tears began to flow from her eyes. She pictured Dr. Clover before she died and then Rain in a cell all alone and weak. She lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her hands around her knees and buried her face in her arms. 

Kai walked out onto the roof to see Mandy crying on the ground. A wave a pity washed over him as he looked at her showing her weakest side. He shook his head to clear his mind but every time he looked at her crying the coldness in his eyes softened a little. 

"It's not fair" she suddenly cried out unaware of Kai's presence. 

"Sometimes life's not fair but you got be ready for anything and move on" Kai said looking at the sky as she jumped at the sound of his voice. An embarrassed blush crossed her face as she stood beside him as she wiped the tears off her face. He was right, crying wasn't going to get her anywhere and it wasn't going to help her find Rain. 

"Thanks Kai" she said as she gave him a gentle kiss as she turned and walked down to the hotel room. Kai gave a tiny smile as he followed her down the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well I hoped you liked it, pleaz review but if your going to flame me theirs no point because I'm just going to laugh at you but if you got something to correct me on or if theirs something you didn't like about this chapter then I don't mind. Pleaz review. 

Silver Dragon 


	16. The Mission

Hey everyone well here's the next chappy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy walked into the hotel room to see the others all sitting around the couch. She could tell they were talking about Rain but all eyes were now directed on her. 

"Okay lets do this" she said as she took her spot beside Midi on the couch. Kai leaned onto the wall and listened. 

"Okay here's the facts, we have no clue as to where Rain is but we know that she's in the city" Midi said as she looked around at everyone. Max was watching her carefully, Tyson and Emma looked like they normally did but Ray looked distressed. 

"Charlie has something up his sleeve, I know it but I can't guess what" Mandy admitted as she screwed her face up in thought. A beeping sound filled the room as Mandy jumped off the couch with Midi at her side. The TV screen suddenly began to flicker as Mandy remembered her dream. A boy with blue hair and orange eyes came into focus as Mandy growled. 

"Now Mandy that's no way to treat a trusted friend" he laughed as Mandy tried to hold back her urge to smash the TV. 

"Where's Rain" Ray asked as he stood in front of the TV. A huge smile was placed on Charlie's face as he smiled at Ray. "Well" Mandy asked. 

Charlie backed away from the screen so that the teens could see the room and what was in it. Charlie stood at the corner of the screen as he gave the signal. The doors slowly creaked open as two guards dragged a limp and bruised Rain into view. Mandy gasped as she saw her sister, the guards brought Rain right up close to the screen so she could see her friends. Her aqua eyes opened as she slowly lifted her head to look at her friends. 

"Rain" Mandy shouted as Rain was pulled away from the screen. In the background you could see Charlie with a huge smile on his face as the guards held Rain up. 

"I thought you would enjoy to watch this" he laughed evilly as Ray's eyes widened with fear, he knew what was coming. 

The guards dropped Rain roughly to the ground. A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips as she laid still on the ground. "Get up" one of them shouted as he raised his foot to kick her. Rain crossed her arms just before his boot connected with her face and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"What the" he said as he went flying backwards. Rain sprung up from the ground and gave the standing a guard a spin kick right in the chest which caused him to fly backwards. 

"Never try to kick a girl again" she warned as both guards slowly got up off the ground. "Ding ding, round two boys" she smirked as both guards came at her again. She ducked as the first one aimed a punch at her and elbowed the guy in the back. The other came strait at her but she didn't get a chance to react soon enough as she was sent flying into the wall. 

The guard began to laugh at her as she pulled herself up from the ground. She hissed at him as she went running towards him and punched him in the face. He just stared at her for a few seconds before he fell to the ground unmoving. 

"That's what I thought" she smiled as she turned and winked at Mandy and the rest who all stared at her in shock except Mandy and Midi who were on the floor laughing. 

"Very good Rain" Charlie laughed as Rain stared at him in shock. Okay this is messed she thought to herself as she gave Charlie a funny look. Suddenly the floor began to slide open as Rain felt her world leaving her behind as she fell. She landed softly on some straw and looked around to see that she was in the same old cell. 

"Crap" she shouted as she kicked the wall. This is not good she whispered to herself as she sat down on the ground in defeat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You have till noon tomorrow to find Rain" he smiled as the TV shut it's self off. Mandy looked around, Ray looked even more worried than before, he must really like her Mandy thought to herself before she collapsed to the floor laughing. 

"What's so funny" Tyson asked wanting to know the joke. "I already know where Rain is" she smiled as everyone stared at her in shock. 

"Where" Ray asked Mandy with a pleading look on his face. "Sorry Ray but if were going to save Rain we need a plan" Mandy said as Kai nodded his head in agreement. 

"Rain is at that old castle just out of town, the screen we just watched proved it, okay here's the plan" Mandy said as everyone leaned into listen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Rain sighed, she was so board it wasn't funny. She missed her friends and she missed Ray, she suddenly remembered the blade he gave before all this happened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the red and blue blade. 

"I guess I might as well practice" she said as she got up from the ground and set the blade in the launcher. She replayed everything in her head that Ray had told her on how to launch a blade. 

"Let It Rip" she cried out as her blade shot off her launcher spun for a few seconds and then fell. 

"Well I guess I just have to work at it, it's not like I have anything better to do" she laughed as she picked up her blade and set it back on her launcher. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Okay, there going to be ready for us so everyone has to go in pairs" Mandy said from the couch where she sat. 

"We need two people to create a diversion so the rest of us can get in, Tyson and Emma you handle that one and take out as many guards as you can" Mandy commanded as she received two head nods in response. 

"Midi and Max, you break into the main control room with Ray and find out where Rain is being held and then Ray you can be Rain's night in shining armor and go and save her" Mandy laughed at her own joke as Ray looked the other and blushed which caused everyone else in the room to break out in laughter, even Kai cracked a smile. 

"I'm going to deal with Charlie" Mandy said as Kai looked at her. "I'm going with you" he said as Mandy looked at him. "All right, that's the plan" Mandy smiled as she looked around at her friends. 

"Okay we have about 20 hours till we need to rescue Rain so that gives us time to train a little" Midi said as she took Emma, Tyson and Max with her outside to practice some moves which left Kai, Ray and Mandy in the hotel room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Next Morning 

The sound of footsteps outside Rain's cell woke her from her dreamless sleep. She looked down to see her blade a launcher on her lap. She finally could launch her blade with quite a bit of power and she had great control over it. With a little more practice she would make her escape toady before lunch as she pulled herself off the ground and launched her blade. Out of the dead silence all that could be heard was the sound of a beyblade spinning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy held her army green walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Okay, Tyson, Emma are you guys ready for operation distraction" Mandy asked them, the walkie-talkie fizzled and then a reply was heard. 

"Yup, bring it on" was heard as Mandy laughed at Tyson's excitement. She hoped those two wouldn't get hurt, she felt bad that she had gotten all her friends mixed up in Rain's, Midi's and her problems. Kai seemed to notice her change in mood and looked down at her. Another tiny tear fell down her face as she thought of Dr. Clover and for all they knew Rain could be dead too. 

She seemed to notice that Kai was watching her so she didn't turn around, she suddenly felt some pressure on her right shoulder as she looked over to see Kai's had on her shoulder. She turned to give him a confused look as he just looked her back in the eyes. 

"Don't worry" he said as he removed his hand from her shoulder, Mandy felt better knowing Kai was at her side. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sorry this chapter is so short but I have so much homework and other stuff to do lol well I hope you enjoyed it and pleaz don't forget to review. I'm also sad to say this story is coming to an end (sniffle) but I at least there is maybe one or two more chapters to come. 

Silver Dragon 


	17. Freedom

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I haven't decided if i'm going to do a sequel or not, I'm going to write a Harry Potter fic so I'm not to sure lol well here's the next chapter. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Okay Mandy gave us the go ahead" Tyson said as he looked at a frightened Emma. Emma nodded her head and pulled on a tough face. 

"Lets do this" she smiled as her and Tyson began their way to the castle. They silently slipped through the back door. Everyone else crossed their fingers for luck as their view of Emma and Tyson vanished as they entered through the door. Mandy held the walkie-talkie tightly waiting to hear from Emma or Tyson. Lindz and Kenny were sitting with Dizzy outside, their job was to instruct Midi, Max and Ray to the control room. The few minuet wait seemed like hours before the walkie-talkie fizzled and Emma's voice was heard. 

"Okay me and Tyson have about ten guards following us right now" Emma said between breaths as she ran. Then Tyson's voice was heard "were fine we" Tyson started but was cut off by a sudden scream that sounded like Emma. 

"Emma, Tyson" Mandy shouted into the walkie-talkie. Their was no answer and she knew something bad had happened to them. She looked at Kai and he nodded his head at her. 

"Okay here's the new plan" she said in a rushed voice, "Kai and I are going to find Emma and Tyson and then we'll deal with Charlie, you three still have to find the control room and free Rain" she said as Midi gave her a wink. 

"Will do" she said trying to brighten the mood. The teens all entered the castle together but split up leaving Kai and Mandy to find the others. 

"Good luck" she whispered under her breath as she slowly made her way down the dark hall with Kai at her side. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

What's all the commotion Rain wondered as she heard another pair of worried voices and feet run by. She glared as her cell door began to open and three guards ran into her cell. 

"Come with us" one said gruffly as she slowly pulled herself off the ground. How stupid can you get Rain smirked, Charlie had seen her fight and should know that three tiny guards weren't going to hold her. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, are you happy to die" he laughed stupidly as her smile just grew. 

"Yah I am but are you" she said as she kicked him square in the face as he fell to the ground. Rain spun around and punched the other guard in the stomach and then grabbed the first one a kneed him in the face, the other guard watched her with fear as she slowly advanced towards him. He looked young, Rain noticed that he was carrying a tranquilizer gun and quickly kicked it out of his hands. She caught it on mid air and shot two darts at the young guards legs. He looked at her confused before he fell to the ground to join his fell comrades. Rain ran out of the cell and shut the door, smirking as she heard the clicking sound of the lock. She took off down the hall to escape this base as soon as she could. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You should be getting close to the main computer system" Kenny said over the walkie-talkie that was clipped to Midi's belt. 

"Okay we see it" Midi said back to Kenny as a pair of huge metal doors came into view. The three teens towards the huge doors and stopped. Midi was expecting at least three guards to be guarding the main control room, it didn't feel right. 

"Okay Kenny, we found it and were going in" Midi said as she pressed the green button to open the door. Inside was pitch black as the Ray and Max walked in first, a metal glint caught Midi's eyes and it dawned on her, this was a set up to trap them. 

"Max, Ray do" she started to say as some clamped something over her mouth, she tried not to breath in, her lungs screamed for air as she took a big whiff on knockout gas and her world fell black. 

Max had heard Midi's shout as he looked over to see what was the matter as a arm came from nowhere and knocked him to the ground. A cloth was placed over his mouth as he panicked and took a breath in and passed out. 

Ray spun around as he heard Midi's voice get cut off, he looked over to see Max laying on the floor with a dark figure hovering over him. Suddenly a dark figure towards Ray, he tried to fight it off but another one came from behind and grabbed his wrists, the cloaked figure looked at Ray and hissed. 

"Don't worry, you'll see your girlfriend soon enough" he laughed and Ray felt great pain in the back of his neck and passed out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mandy and Kai ran down the empty halls looking for any kind of doors. They turned the corner to see a pair of huge oak doors infront of them. Mandy slowed down her pace but Kai kept going and ran straight through the doors. Mandy followed after him and walked into the room to see Kai lying in the middle of the floor face down. 

"Kai" she shouted in worry as she ran over to him, she bent down to check his breathing, it was normal. A sigh escaped her lips as a sudden pain shot through her leg. She looked down to see the tip of a dart sticking out. Closing her eyes tightly she gripped the dart and pulled, a tiny scream was heard. 

"How could I be so stupid" she whispered as the drug began to take effect. By hitting Kai they knew she would let her defense down and then they could hit her. Her vision began to blur as she could she figures rushing towards as she fell to the ground as the drug took full effect. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Rain ran through all the hall way with quick and silent steps. Her mind was racing as she thought of what she had heard. She had overheard some guards talking about little brats and a girl named Mandy. They were going to dispose of them all if they didn't take Charlie's offer. Rain suddenly stopped at a flight of steeps leading up to a metal walkway way above the ground. She made up her mind as she slowly made her way up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ray slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of orange ones looking back at him. He jumped as Charlie backed away from him with a cocky smile. Ray narrowed his golden eyes to glare at Charlie with pure hate. Charlie's smile just grew, "you don't know how lucky you are" he smiled at Ray. Ray looked at him confused, what did he have that Charlie could want. Charlie seemed to notice Ray's confusion and began to explain. 

"Rain really cares for you and that's a surprise because she has a heart of ice" he laughed, "you are a lucky man to win the heart of a angel" he laughed evilly. 

Ray could tell that Charlie liked Rain and he was begging to get defensive. Rain was his to hold and protect, no matter what. Mandy shifted beside him as slowly began to come to, her eyes snapped open as she glared at Charlie. She looked over to see all the others begging to wake, pressure on her hands made her look down. Everyone hands were tied except Rays who were free which Mandy thought was odd. Charlie was up to something and Mandy had a feeling that Ray was a big part of it. 

"I have a proposal to make" he smiled at everyone, "I'm going to beyblade Ray, if I win Rain has to stay here with me, if you win then you can all go free" he smiled evilly as Ray looked at him shocked. What kind of trick was this he thought to himself, this was their best shot out of this mess and Ray had to take it He pulled himself from the ground and looked at Charlie, "I accept" he said with no emotion on his face. 

"Good" Charlie smiled as a dish appeared to float down from the ceiling, it touched the ground lightly and the cabals disconnected. Ray stared at the dish in shock, it was full of tiny trees with bushes with water holes and other things. There was very little place for the blades to go and Ray was begging to get a little frightened. 

"No one can help him on this match, understood" Charlie smiled evilly, Mandy felt like she had swallowed a ice cube, something wasn't right with this. Ray set his blade on his launcher and took his spot at the other end of the dish. 

3.....2......1....LET IT RIP 

Both blades shot into the arena with full force. They began at once to fight each other as Charlie's purple blade took control of the match. Ray watched with worry at his blade being pushed around, a sudden red blade shot from no where taking both Ray's and Charlie's blades out of the ring. 

"Who's blade is that" Charlie shouted with furry as he picked up his purple blade, everyone just shrugged their shoulders as the mysterious blade spun in the dish. 

"Well now" a voice said from the rafters as all heads turned to look up into the darkness. A figure jumped down with grace and landed on the floor. 

"Rain" Ray said shocked as he looked at her, not believing his eyes. Charlie's anger turned to a grin. "Rain, so nice of you to drop in" he laughed cruelly. 

"If you want to try and take away my freedom than I get to battle you for it" she hissed as Mandy stared at her shocked. Rain didn't even know how to beyblade how could she take on Charlie. 

"Very well then" he smiled as Ray backed away from the dish. "Rain you" Ray started to protest but she quickly shut him up by giving him a tiny glare with a smile. 

Charlie reloaded his blade, "ready" he asked as Rain put her blade back in her launcher. She nodded her head. 

3......2.....1.....LET IT RIP 

The red a purple blades began to duke it out, Rain knew that if Charlie had a bit beast she was in trouble. She watched as her blade gave his a good few hits before the grin on Charlie's face grew. 

"Death Bringer" he shouted out as a huge black monster emerged from his blade. It was pure black with wings, it looked like a gargoyle with red eyes. Rain cursed under her breath, this was not good. She closed her eyes as a tiny tear slipped down her face, her freedom was going to be lost forever, never again would she get to see Ray or her sister. She suddenly felt very aware as a faded picture began to form in her mind. 

She closed her eyes tighter and began to concentrate on the image, it appeared as a shadow at first but it began to grow. She could tell it was some kind of animal, a wolf was what it looked like. A bell like voice came to her ears. 

"If you need me I will always be by here by your side" it whispered. Rain snapped her eyes open, a feeling of new energy ran through her veins. Her eyes were filled with coldness and warmth at the same time. 

"Sienna" she shouted out into the air, a blinding light filled the air as a wolf with three tails began to take form in front of their eyes. Charlie looked frightened and Rain noticed this and smirked. Sienna was a dark blue colour with bright green eyes and three black tails, she slowly faded into Rains red blade and a picture of her rested on the top of it. 

"You can't take my freedom" she shouted out as her blade shot full force at Charlie's, it smashed into Charlie's blade sending it out of the ring with great force. He stared at her wide eyed and frightened but a scowl still remained on his face. Rain picked up her blade and her new bit beast. 

"I won your bet now let me and my friends go" she spat at him, he looked at her and smiled. 

"You actually believed that I would let them go" he laughed as she glared at her. He pulled a long knife out of his pocket and aimed it right at Ray's heart. He took aim and let the knife fly, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Ray as he saw the knife coming at him. He shut his eyes tightly but the pain he was expecting never came. He opened his eyes to see Rain lying on the ground with blood all around her and the knife sticking out of her side. 

"Rain" he shouted as he ran towards her, Charlie looked shocked at what he had just done. Ray pulled her up into a sitting position as she pulled the knife from her side. A whimper escaped her lips as the blood soaked knife came out. Ray was furious that Rain had taken the blow for him, he picked up the knife from the ground and held it tightly in his hands. 

"Your time is over" he snapped as he took the knife and with a running start went at Charlie, a gasping sound was heard as Charlie fell to the ground, his breathing slowly began to weaken and soon he closed his orange eyes for good. Ray rushed back over to Rain to tend to her wound. 

"I'm fine, let the others loose" she commanded as Ray gave her a worried look but obeyed anyway. Once everyone was free Mandy walked over to where Charlie was and placed a tiny purple strip of something. Ray helped Rain up from the ground as they made their way out of the building, Mandy stayed a few paces behind as she stuck some more purple things on the wall. 

Kenny and Lindz had been waiting for them outside, when they took a look at Rain soaked in her own blood Lindz almost fainted and Kenny had to look the other way. Rain could feel the effect of the blood loss begging to take effect. She was getting tired a Ray leaned her up against a tree and turned to see as Mandy pushed a tiny red button and a series of explosions went off. The whole castle was destroyed as a wave of dust washed over them. 

Rain stood up from her spot and a wave of dizziness took over her, he eyes got all blurry, she tried to fight off the blackness that was taking over her sight but it was too much, she fell to the ground as she felt someone catch her just before she hit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well how was that, their's only one chapter left to go. Pleaz review and tell me what you think. 

Silver Dragon 


	18. Let It Rip

Hey everyone, this is my last chapter for One Dream, sad huh well on a more happy note here's the last chapter. 

Silver Dragon 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ray turned on the TV to see the final battle with Kai and Mandy. He had decided to stay with Rain instead of going to the match, if Kai and Mandy won then the BladeBreakers would be the winners of the tournament. He watched with amazement as Mandy fought with a fury like he had never seen, she must still be upset that Rain was hurt. A sudden shuffling of blankets caught his attention as he turned around to see a very sleepy looking Rain. Her face was pale and she looked a mess but Ray didn't care, she was up. 

"Stupid tube things" she cursed quietly as she pulled them out of her arm. Ray was going to protest but she was already walking unsteadily towards him. He got up to help her as she sat down on his lap in front of the tv. Rain was beginning to feel better but watched worriedly as Mandy's anger began to get the best of her as she began to make sloppy mistakes. 

"Mandy, smarten up" Rain whispered to her through the TV but she knew Mandy would never hear her. Ray played with the smooth stone that Dr. Clover had given Mandy before she died, Mandy gave it to Ray for safe keeping through the match. Rain noticed the stone and then something clicked in her mind. 

"We have to got to the match" she said stubbornly as she got off of Ray. 

"You are most certainly not" the nurse said as she walked into the room. She looked at Rain and shook her head, she began to push Rain back towards the bed. A deep growl came from her as the nurse looked a little frightened. 

"I can't" the nurse tried to explain but Rain's growl deepened. " At least take these" the nurse smiled as she threw her a bottle of pills. "Friends forever" the nurse laughed as another laugh was heard from behind her. Mr. Dickinson smiled at Rain and Ray. 

"I figured you two might want to come see the match" he smiled as the nurse waved good-bye to the teens as they piled into the car that Mr. Dickinson had gotten. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Come on Midnight" Mandy shouted out as she watched with worry as her blade began to wobble. Kai was also in the same predicament as Mandy, these two boy bladers were tough, they needed help. 

We need to win this for Rain Mandy thought to herself as a picture of her wounded sister came into her mind. 

"Mandy" a voice said weakly from the bench. She spun around to see her sister in Rays arms for support. Mandy glared at Ray, "you let her out from the hospital" she said shocked. 

"Like I could stop her" Ray smiled as Mandy gave a chuckle. He was right, Rain was stubborn most of the time. 

"I figured out the secret to the stone" Rain smirked, Mandy looked at her in horror as she threw the stone down onto the ground. It shattered into several pieces as a bright orange light shown from it. Mandy watched in shock as a streak of light flew towards her blade, the orange light wrapped around her blade and suddenly vanished. Other orange streaks of light flew towards the rest of the Bladebreakers and Amazons and disappeared into their blades. 

"What was that" Tyson asked shocked, wanting to know what had just gone into his blade. 

"It's to help the bit beasts" Mandy said catching on, "it boosted our bit beats defense, attack, endurance everything" she said amazed. 

"Now finish you battle" Rain cheered as she sat down on the bench with Ray. The other bladers didn't last a chance against the new Midnight and Dranzer. The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts of joy as Mandy did a little victory dance. Kai just smirked at her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

The teens went back to the hotel and partied the rest of the day, Mandy and Rain slipped outside on the balcony for a little talk. 

"Well, we defeated Charlie and now we don't have a home to go back to" Mandy sighed as she sat on the edge and looked at Rain. She made up her mind, Rain was her sister and she wasn't about to lose her again. 

"I'm staying with you, wherever you go" she added as Rain gave her a big smile. Mandy walked over and gave her sister a hug. A tiny hiss escaped Rains mouth as Mandy quickly let go, "opps, I forgot you were still hurt" she smiled sheepishly. 

Rain laughed, her sister really was the one and only Mandy the world was ever going to see. The balcony doors opened as Midi stepped out. She looked at the two girls in front of her and smiled, her best friends. 

"The other girls, Emma and Lindz are going back with Tyson, Kenny and Max, they want to stay on the team" Midi said as she looked at Mandy and Rain. 

"And you want to go with them" Mandy finished for her. Midi nodded her head slowly, she felt bad for leaving her best friends and going back with Max. 

"Don't worry about it, you'll have a home with Max instead on being on the streets" Mandy said happy for her. Midi gave her friend a big hug and ran back inside to tell Max, Mandy just laughed. 

"Now what are we going to do" Rain asked her sister. 

"Come back with us" Ray said from the doorway with Kai at side. Mandy stared at them shocked, Rain with equal amazement. 

"I called my parents and Kai and you two are coming back with me" Ray said happily as Mandy squealed with happiness and hugged Kai. Rain walked over to Ray and gave him a deep kiss, warmness spreading through her body. 

"Thanks Ray" she smiled as Mandy gave out a whistle. Rain blushed as the four walked back inside. It wasn't till about three o'clock that everyone went to sleep after packing, their planes left in the early morning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(the next morning at the airport) 

"Bye" Midi said as she hugged her friends. Rain and Mandy smiled sadly as they watched their old and new friends board their planes. 

"When we meet again Rain I'm going to battle you" Tyson smiled, "bring it on" she laughed at Tyson's comment. 

"Make sure you write" Midi hollered over her shoulder and Mandy giggled. She was going to miss them but she knew that with Rain at her side and Kai and Ray right behind her that she was going to have some awesome adventures. She turned to Rain with a smile " welcome to a new life" she smiled as the girls boarded the plane laughing and the boys following a little behind just shaking their heads. 

"Whatever life has to throw our way, all I have to say is Let It Rip" they shouted out together, even the boys joined in, much to their surprise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well that's the end, sorry if it was kind of crappy but I was in a bit of a rush lol well hope you like it. Pleaz review it and tell me what you think. 

Silver Dragon 


	19. SEQUEL?

Hey everyone, it's me again, Silver Dragon well any ways I noticed many of you wanted a sequel butt to be truthful. I wasn't planning on writing one but if I get enough reviews saying you guys want one I might write it. Well if I do write one I need your guys help with some ideas because I'm wiped. Here's one of my ideas but tell me what you guys want. 

1. Rain and Mandy have a fight with the boys and move out. They meet up a few years later and blah blah blah. 

Well that's it, give me your guys ideas and I might write one if I get reviews with a good ideas. Well it's in your hands now so if you want a sequel it's up to you. 


	20. New Name

Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell all my fans that I changed my name to shadow wolf instead of silver dragon. It was starting to annoy me lol well I also decided I'm not going to write a sequel to One Dream because I started my own fantasy story called Unknown Magic so if you like my stories come and check this one out. 

Shadow Wolf 


	21. Update

Hey everyone, I don't remember I you remember me but I am so sorry for not getting back to any of my fans about my stories. What can I say, life's been a total mess and I am so sorry. For those of you that can forgive me and you still want to read more of my writing I am writing an original story on fiction press called Darkest Faith under an new authors name of NightRain12. If any of you are interest please come check it out. 

SilverWolf/NightRain12 


	22. for anyone who cares

Hey everyone, this is for Raven who reviewed my story. Ya I'm an anime freak and I absolutely love horses but I decided to not write a sequel because I started another story which I think you would like. Check it out it on fictionpress.com and it's called darkest faith. Go check it out. 

NightRain 


End file.
